


I'm not afraid of anyone but I'm always afraid

by vale_sweetdreams



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: 2018 season, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Graphic Description, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Alex Marquez/Luca Marini, Miscommunication, More angst, Mpreg, Only for you to know it, Rosquez - Freeform, Sexual Content, Very cute baby stuff, it will get better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 41,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vale_sweetdreams/pseuds/vale_sweetdreams
Summary: After Argentina, Marc is left with some life changing news. He and Valentino need to learn how to overcome their differences and face the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my mind after reading some stories about it and thought that we needed something like this in this fandom. I read once one about Mpreg here and I loved, but I think it was the only one. Anyway, if you are into those things about Mpreg and alpha/omega, you are in the right place.  
> Hope you enjoy and thank you for passing by!
> 
> *title from Vasco Rossi - Marea (translated, of course)

Everything was perfect in Marc’s life. Well, it wasn’t always like this.

It is not easy being an omega, it was the first thing he learnt in his life. His mom was an omega herself and suffered a lot during her life: she married the man her family chose, although he learnt how to love him and he turned out being the love of her life, she is privileged, but still she had to be submissive and she never did what she loves. Roser always wanted to be a nurse, help people, she even studied something about it, but always at home. After she finished highschool she had to get married and have children. Well, she did, and the first born turned out the be a man, a good thing, but he was what every family never wanted: an omega. Everyone wanted a man, but an alpha, or maybe a beta, it was not a bad thing either, but never an omega. It was a shame. 

But he was loved. And he was happy when he had a little brother. This time they were lucky, Alex was born a beta, which means that he will have a better life and even have children of his own with a women. And Marc? Well, if Marc wanted to continue his family he had to carry his own babies.

What it means? It means that he would have to give up of what he loves the most to do: to ride motorbikes. 

When he was three he ask his dad to buy him a bike, and he was the happiest child of the world he was gifted with a minibike. He started to compete after some years, and while he was little no one noticed he is an omega and was a good thing, because he always beat them all, he is a hell of a rider, and he loves to do it and win.

His idol, whatever, is an alpha. And he knows it. And he also knows that he probably should be idolizing other rider, the only omega rider to reach MotoGP: Dani Pedrosa. He is everything Marc is himself, but still… don’t get him wrong, the really likes the Spaniard rider and he really wishes he will be like him one day. But the tall and blue eyed Italian that wins everything just caught him in a way that he can’t describe.

After Marc grown up he started to show - or to smell - like the omega he is. And it became a problem. The other boys didn’t let him ride anymore and this left him in depression because really, he was by far the best among the 30 riders there and why the hell his sub gender should determinate what he can and can’t do? It is all bullshit, and he knows it, but he can’t help but feel sad that he will never be able to do the thing he loves the most in the world.

His dad, bless him, was also sad that his son couldn’t ride anymore, so he bought him some block scents, so he couldn’t be smelled as an omega. Part of it was because Alex wanted to ride too, and the only person that Julia trusted to help his little boy was the big brother. Their dream should not be crushed because of it.

It was nice, they found another track and started to compete in some big championships. Marc being champion in every one of them. No one knew he was an omega which helped him a lot with sponsorship and when he least expect he got a seat in MotoGP. Still very young, but he went for it anyway. And he won. He was so proud of himself, he did it. Of course, with a lot of trouble. People telling him that he is too dangerous, some even accusing him of lying, that he is not a beta because only omegas do stupid things like he does on track, that only omegas put the other rides at risk. They are not wrong, he indeed is lying. And it is when he feels like he is betraying the others that are like him, especially Dani that is fighting for so long to omega can race too, without any prejudice.

But now he can’t. He can’t because he just signed with Repsol Honda. And he only signed because he is a beta. They would never have two omegas. Now it is too late.

After some months he decided to come out to Dani. It was easier than he thought and he found in him the friend he never had. It was good and the atmosphere in the garage was better than he expected.

  
  


Outside was a different story. After the show he put on his first race ever in the main category, he got caught with the sight of Valentino Rossi himself watching him very carefully, almost like if he was smelling his om...wait. 

Valentino Rossi is the greatest of all time. And Marc’s crush. He is an alpha, of course, and he is sweet, tall, has the most beautiful blue eyes, an amazing accent and… Marc can’t describe how much he craves for him. His body demands the touch of the Italian, and it is so strong that maybe Valentino can really smell him and if he can it means that he knows Marc is an omega. Fuck.

But instead of confronting him, after the race the Italian hugged him. And they stayed like that for more time than necessary, Marc just smelling the sweet scent Valentino has. It feels like heaven.

Valentino never treated him differently. And Marc is very grateful. The Italian, apparently, is the only one who found the truth, and it is a good thing. So Marc thought…

 

He won the championship in his first year. Yeah. She never imagined he would do it. He did it. He is the youngest ever to become champion. The first to do it in his first year. Not even Valentino managed to achieve this. He did. He was so proud of himself that after the gala he went straight to Valentino hotel room. Not before of taking a shower and -forgetting- the block scents. 

It was the most amazing night of his life. One because thankfully Valentino is not bounded, which means he is free to have sex with whoever he wants, and two it was Marc’s first time. During all his heats he always took care of himself, it was never enough, sometimes his heat even lasted more than usual because he never had another alpha touch. Fuck. 

Vale was a real gentleman. He touched parts of Marc’s body that he didn’t even know existed. He wasn’t in his heat, but he felt better that he ever did. After 2013 he was complete.

 

His life continued like this: winning, being fucked by Valentino, being treated by Valentino during his heat, and winning. They weren’t together. They never discussed it. They never talked about being boyfriend or even bound. They never had to. They were happy and satisfied. Nobody else knew and it was enough.

After 2015 happened, Marc was alone for some time, some months, and he felt empty. He realized that he really likes Valentino, that he misses him more than just for sex and satisfy his omega side. They got back eventually, and everything went back to normal: he was winning, being fucked by Valentino and winning.

He never confessed his feelings. He decided that it is better like this. They are used to the routine, besides Valentino never talked about getting serious, so he decided that he will never confess that he is in love with the older man.

He is. He loves him more than anything. It is not just sex, but he can’t imagine himself being marked by any other alpha, he can’t imagine being fucked and make love to another person, he can’t imagine waking up  besides any other man than Valentino. He loves everything about him.

But one day he had to fuck it up. And Valentino had to say hurtful things about him. It went straight to his heart. He never felt more sad than he felt that day.  Not even when the boys forbade him to race when he was younger. Everything was over. His perfect life being world champion and being with the person he loves, even if just for sex and talk about the races, it was enough. And suddenly there wasn’t anymore, because that night Valentino wasn’t there with him.

 

Marc is not one who gets down. He can not show weakness. He got better, or so he thought, he didn’t need Valentino, he could take care of himself, if Valentino doesn’t want him anymore, fine. But everything went down again after he won in Austin.

While celebrating and with his lovely mother by his side, a thing that he loved, because having the hug of the person that understands him one hundred percent is everything he needs, he collapsed. 

He woke up again in his hotel room, with her mom by his side with a worried look.

“When were you going to tell me?” She asked, almost like if she is going to cry.

“Tell you what?” He really had no idea of what she was talking about. Is he sick and he didn’t realized it? Ok, maybe he got a little sick the past weeks, but the nausea is just because of the tension of the “break up” with Valentino and him repressing his feeling, right?

“That you are pregnant, Marc”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the first time I write explicit scene and I'm not sure about it, hope I did ok? I also hope I'm doing ok with the rest of it haha
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, I appreciate you taking time to read my crazy story.

_ 2014 _

_ “What are you doing?” _

_ They are back again, the winter break seemed shorter than ever, but he is glad. For the first time he wasn’t alone. He doesn’t know how, but during these months Valentino always called him exactly one day before his heat started, he thinks it is just a guess, even if his heat was always irregular, he was the only one who ever knew exactly and always managed to hide it, for his own sake. And then Vale showed up just in time, everytime, and Marc was very pleased that it wasn’t a one night stand after the gala. Their second time together was his first heat with another alpha, and he never felt so good. _

_ Now they are in his hotel room, Valentino with his lips pressed against his neck, licking some spots that they hadn’t the time to discover yet because they were both blinded with lust. But right now he didn’t think that Valentino wanted him… how innocent he is… _

_ “What? You don’t want me to fuck you?” _

_ How can he deny what he wants? He tries to forget that probably he isn’t the only omega that Valentino fucks, after all he is not bonded, the Italian can do whatever he wants… and he tries to focus that right now the most amazing man of this fucking world wants him and is giving him the chance to choose… of course he wants, it’s all he wants right now. Tomorrow he will hit the track for the first time as world champion, and he couldn’t be happier. _

_ “Of course I want” he says already taking off his shirt. “Please, fuck me.” _

_ Valentino waste no time in getting them naked, sooner then Marc expected they were sharing hot kisses, Marc pressed against the mattress, their erection touching slightly creating an amazing feeling. But it wasn’t enough to the Spaniard, he’s always been impatient, and it’s not different when he is about to have sex. He always wants the real action. _

_ Suddenly Vale grabs the lube in the nightstand and moves Marc a little down in the headboard to have a better access. He puts a generous amount of lube in his fingers, rubbing a bit so he doesn’t feel the contrast of the cold product. Valentino starts tracing his hole gently, painfully slow for Marc standards, put he enjoys the feeling in the same way. First only one finger, in and out. Marc is almost crying for more. Feeling Marc’s eagerness, Valentino adds another, letting them inside his hole, scissoring them and finding that spot that drives him crazy. When he adds the third, Marc is already begging. _

_ “Are you sure?” And he loves the way that the older man takes care of him, although that right now all he can think about is getting his cock inside of him asap. Of course he had to wait a little more while watching Valentino rolling the condom in. _

_ “Yes, please, I think I may die if…” he couldn’t finish the sentence, Valentino kissed him as his life depended on it. As Marc deepened the kiss, the Italian pushed himself in, swallowing the Spaniard’s moan with his mouth. The Italian waited for him to adjust, another thing that warms his heart - maybe Valentino cares about him? - but he is dying for him to move. _

_ “Please, move.” And that’s what he does, he starts slowly and then speeds up when he reaches his prostate, hitting the sweet spot with every thrust. Marc doesn’t know how many time passed, he was so lost in the feeling, only hearing their moans filling the room, but he knew they were close when Valentino started to stroke his cock, he soon found his release, followed close by the Italian. _

_ They spend the rest of the night laying in the bed, Marc with his head in Valentino’s chest. And he felt safe, almost like if they were souldbonded. Maybe he could pretend it for a while. _

  
  


 

 

__

 

“What?” Marc is perplex, he thought he could laugh at his mother statement. Pregnant? She is crazy, he couldn’t be pregnant, he takes birth control pills, he and Valentino always used condoms, well, when they were together, now he couldn’t even have sex with Valentino because he hates him. Fuck, they don’t even  _ talk _ .

“Marc, baby, please, look at me.” Her voice is soft, and it reminds him of his childhood when he hurt himself on the bike and she took care of him. “I know you are confused and there’s a lot going on with you right now. If you didn’t know, I’m sorry, but I’m pretty sure you are, I can feel it.”

Deep down he knows she is right, but he doesn’t want to admit it, he can’t, it’s scary and if it is true he won’t be able to do it. “It is impossible, mom, you know I’m always careful, and you know I’ve only been with Valentino my entire life.”

He manages to hide the tears that threat to fall, but his voice fails, it’s been two weeks since the last time he talked about him, and it still hurts so bad that he just wants to die.

“I know, baby, but sometimes it happens, birth control pills and condoms can fail, especially when you are so long with your soulmate”

It hit Marc like… what? Soulmate? She must be kidding with him.

“My… what? Mom, what are you talking about? First you say I’m pregnant, now are you implying that Valentino is my soulmate? We are not even mated, and he hates me, please stop. Are you sure you are ok?” It’s all just too much for him to cope, he knows his mother knows better, but she is talking nonsense.

“Marc, you think you know the world, but you don’t. Please, let’s go back home and I’ll take you to a doctor. You need to rest now.”

She is right, he is so tired - is it because of the baby? No, it can’t be because there is no baby. But he slept the whole night, and then the whole flight to Spain, not before he throw up what he had for breakfast. And then he slept when he got home until his mom woke him up to go to the doctor’s appointment.

  
  


Honestly, he didn’t want to go. He wanted to find out by himself, and not let anyone know about it. He didn’t want to be pregnant right now, when he has too much to do in his career, he didn’t even knew if he wanted to have a child at all, he never thought about it. His entire life was about racing, he never thought about bonding and have babies. He thought about racing and winning championships. But of course he had to fall for another rider.

And the worst part of his life was that Valentino always seemed to care about him, he was never like some other alphas that he heard about. He was caring in his heats, he ever did anything in bed that Marc didn’t want to do. He always took care of him when he crashed, he was always there for him.

But now Marc made a stupid mistake and he hates him. And why he hates him right now that he needs him the most? Don’t get him wrong, he loves his mother, but he wanted Valentino with him in those stupid white walls of the hospital. He hates hospital, and he doesn’t want to find that his life is going to change.

He doesn’t want to be an unmated pregnant omega and he doesn’t want the world to know that he is a fraud. He doesn’t want to give up his career and hide from everybody, because they can’t see him that way. But still he wanted to have Valentino with him. What if his mother is right and he is his soulm… no, it’s not that way, it can’t be.

Everything seems in slow motion. The last time he felt that way was when he crashed in Sepang and couldn’t see for a whole month, that was the only time when he felt he couldn’t race anymore - until this day. He didn’t catch the doctor’s name, he only informed when he had his last heat - about a month ago - but that he always had an irregular one, and the symptoms he had.

It was stupid. When he realized he was laying on that stupid table with stupid gel in his stomach and a stupid doctor talking nonsense to him and his mother. He only nodded, he didn’t want to understand anymore, he was tired, he wanted his bed, he wanted to sleep and never wake up.

He didn’t want to look at the monitor, but after the doctor stopped talking about what he was doing - Marc had no idea what he was doing - he heard a sound and he knew what it was. The heartbeat of his baby, of Valentino’s baby. His mind already played the trick of imagining a blue eyed baby with black curls.

“Marc, please, look” he heard his mother voice, and he knew what she was talking about, he had to look at the monitor, he had to look at the image of his tiny baby. And he regretted doing it, because he started crying, he wasn’t prepared to feel so happy, blame his stupid hormones. 

How can he manage to have this baby? Especially now that he loves it so much? He loves that he and the only person he ever loved created a little thing. How can he do it?


	3. Chapter 3

“You have to talk to him”

He and Dani are sitting quietly in the Honda hospitality, a moment of peace before all the crazy fans attack them wanting autographs, photos, a piece of them… Some that aren't called  _ fans _ even make horrible proposition to Dani and it is disgusting… Imagine if they knew Marc is also…

“Talk to whom and about what?”

Marc mood was never good to deal with, he is always moody but he learnt that pregnancy hormones make it even worse, well, at least now he has an excuse, right? Of course, if people knew he is pregnant, what they don't, so he can't use it at his favor. For the records he is just being Marc Marquez. 

“To Valentino. About your fight.”

Dani always knew better. He is his best friend. They have so many things in common, they are two omegas fighting for a position in this world, even if the older rider talks about it with the press and discuss prejudice and society, Marc does not like to see himself differently, it is not a problem, so he never talks about it openly in the paddock.

“I don't have anything to talk to him.”

Another thing that he learnt in the last weeks, he never knows what he wants. Sometimes he wants to go and just tell Valentino everything, that he loves him, that he wants to spend every day of his life with him and that he is carrying their baby. But sometimes he wants to kill him and never look or talk to him again. Lately he likes more the last, he doesn't want to be rejected, thank you very much.

“Marc, look at me. It might seem that you are fine, but you are not, I know you, you are different, you are not yourself.”

Shit, he can't lie to him, can he? First of all because he has to use a different block scent, a much strong one and he is completely scare of him discovering by himself (and him means Dani and Valentino, they are not dumb). So he looks around to see if anyone is in the room and decides to tell the truth.

“Yeah, I'm not myself, that's because I'm pregnant.”

It wasn't as hard as he thought. It is already real, he already saw the tiny thing that is growing inside him, and he trusts Dani, above all things.

“You are what? Since when? And why the fuck you are here? You aren't suppose to be racing fucking bikes?”

He doesn't know if Dani is happy, angry, confuse or all of these things together. And he is probably right, Marc has many things to explain, especially after his mother's speech about how dangerous racing is for the baby. What if he crashes?

“You heard right. I probably got pregnant after Qatar. But I have only a few symptoms, the doctor said it is because I have a healthy lifestyle. And the last question, I'm here because the baby wants to ride.”

The last part is not completely a lie. He indeed dreamt about a brunette blue eyed girl racing motorbikes and winning everything. 

“You saw a doctor?”

He needs to change the subject, the idea of Dani giving his a lecture again about him racing like this.

“Yes, and I have an ultrasound picture, you want to see?”

Marc picks his wallet, he is careless carrying the picture with him, he knows he shouldn’t and if someone sees it, it will be really difficult to explain.

“Fuck, Marc, it is real real…”

It is really cute to see Dani’s face, and Marc knows that everyone who knows (it includes him, his mom and now Dani) are already in love with the baby. It is just them gift.

“Of course it is real, I told you. It is still very little, I got to listen to the baby heart already. If you want to know it’s six weeks already”

“Marc, now you really needs to talk to Valentino, he needs to know. You won't be able to race for long.”

And of course, Dani has to bring him to the conversation, couldn’t they just ignore this part of his life which his baby father hates him?

“How are you presuming it is his?”

“Please, I know you better than yourself.”

“I can't. Valentino hates me, and I don't want him to just be with me out of pity or because he feel obliged.”

He truly doesn't want the men he loves to be with him because of it. He wants Valentino to be with him because he loves him.

“You are blind, Marc Marquez, if he didn't love you you wouldn't be in this position. Think about it.” Dani put a hand above his own, the touching reassuring, the way only Dani Pedrosa can do. “You are always careful, you know you got pregnant bec-”

Marc didn't let the older rider finish, he stand up abruptly, not wanting to hear it anymore. “I know, please, stop talking, you are annoying, just leave me alone.”

 

It is racing day finally and he is bitchy with his mechanics and even with his brother when he went to ask some advice. He regrets walking away from Dani, and especially yelling, he really could use some cuddle from his best friend, but of course stubborn Marc attacks again and he doesn’t want to go and apologize. 

Alex doesn’t know yet, he can’t tell him either. He knows his brother can’t keep anything from his boyfriend, courtesy of their strong relationship as two betas. What if Luca decide to tell Valentino and then he is screwed. Deep down Marc knows why Alex and Luca are this way. It is fate, he was born an omega, Valentino an alpha and their young brothers beta. He never believed in this fairytale bullshit that they were meant to be together, but he couldn’t stop thinking when they got together and after he got pregnant against all odds, but no… it can’t be, there is no such thing as soulmates.

Do you know what there is right now? Only he and his bike getting ready to the race, he is feeling good, fit and ready. He looks behind but can’t find Valentino and he can’t keep him out of his mind, it is probably the baby, he thinks. But Valentino has problems with his bike, right? Oh no, he can’t think about it right now, he needs to focus on his own race.

And that’s what he did. He raced like he never did before, he was careful because for the first time he knew someone was with him, someone that depends on him to grow and get to this world, so when he crosses the finish line first, with no one to disturb him from behind, he feels an warmth in his stomach. It may be not the right thing to do and maybe it will fall apart soon, but right now everything he feels is pride, after all, the baby wanted to ride and it has Valentino’s blood too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was like, I can't do maths to find how many weeks Marc was, but I thought, fuck it, it is an AU after all, so let me explain so you won't get lost as me:
> 
> Marc got pregnant around a week after Qatar, so one week before Argentina, he only found out in Austin and the ultrasound was just before Jerez.
> 
> (I hope you are enjoying this crazy fic and if you have any suggestion or constructive criticism, feel free to let me know what you are thinking - and it will help me develop this. Thank you xx)
> 
> And also I will post a chapter on raceless weekends, I wish I could update sooner, but I have many things to do at work and Uni :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this Valentino POV? Yes, it is!

“There’s something wrong with Marc”

It is a rare occasion where Valentino sits with Dani in a quiet corner of the paddock. France always bring calm to his heart and he doesn’t know why. Maybe it is because of the atmosphere, he can do things that he can’t do in other places, as chat with another rider openly right there on the track or that the Yamaha is always good there, but actually he can’t point what makes him feel quit good there.

But it’s only the place. Overall he is sad. Since Argentina. It’s been two months since his life changed, it was not like almost three years ago there they fought in Sepang, no, this time it was colder, much worse. He could feel that the words exchanged after the fateful race left wounds that they can’t repair. He wish they could.

He wish they could go back and never fight, or that they could have the talk after everything happened, they never had the chance, and it is because he didn’t talk to him when he wanted and it all Uccio’s fault. He doesn’t blame his friend, he blames himself for being selfish, for letting other people take control of his life.

Well, he’s always been like this. He always let people tell him who he is, not that he always followed it. He was born an alpha and everyone in his family told him that he was made to be the best in what he will do and then have an omega to wait for him at home that will be loyal to him and to everything he wants, cutting it short, someone that will be submissive. When he started to understand that, he realised that it’s not what he wants. He wants to be with someone that will share everything with him, that will be with him and not wait for him at home with kids.

That’s why he became a rebel. He loved to race, but deep down he started doing it because his father wanted to. And he became the best. He won everything. In between he never settled down, he was always with a different omega every night, sometimes even with betas, which drove the people around him crazy. 

They tried to make him marry with some women. One even came to him saying she was pregnant with his child, he knows it was a lie, he was always careful when fucking random people. 

After some time people started to say that he was getting old and it means that he will never find the one that he will get married and bond. He has to admit that he was getting a little worried, not that he wanted kids and someone to marry, but he was kind of alone, especially after Uccio got married. 

It was until he met Marc. The first time they shared a hug after the race was magical, like something inside of him has changed. He knew the boy was hiding something, because he has the sweetest smell Valentino ever smell, even if he can tell that Marc is using scent blockers. He realised it was because the young Spanish didn’t want to be labeled as an omega. It was difficult.

Valentino couldn’t resist when Marc showed up in his hotel room after winning his first world title. Since that moment he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the other man. At the same time he knew that Marc likes the freedom, that he would never want to be together, not while they are both racing. 

Still they shared some moments, after their first night together something triggered inside Valentino and he doesn’t know why, but he could feel Marc’s heat approaching. And he wanted to protect him at all costs. 

Yeah, they had some great time together. It is not like Valentino had imagined they both bonded, living together for the rest of their lives… maybe he even dreamt about it sometimes.

It is not like if Marc still wants them to be together, maybe he will never forgive Valentino, maybe he is different now because he already met another person that will not let him down as Valentino did. That’s what Marc deserves. 

Before the press conference the Italian even saw him smiling while looking at his phone, a thing that Valentino himself didn’t manage to do since their fight, how did Marc do it?

“What do you mean?”

Dani is so kind, he really likes it about the other man. He doesn’t care about anything besides letting the world know he is good. And also he is a good friend, even caught in the middle of his and Marc odd relationship, after all he is also Marc’s teammate and friend. Why couldn’t Valentino make everybody’s life easier by being friends with Jorge or Maverick? No, because he likes complicated things.

“I mean, his smell is different, you know? I mean, I don’t know, I feel like there is someone else in his life now and I know I have no rights after what I did, fuck, I didn’t let him apologize and now I’m here suffering because he is moving on”

He sounds pathetic, he knows.

“Why don’t you try and talk to him? I don’t know anything and even I do, I wouldn’t tell you, it is not my place.”

Valentino knows Dani is right, but still…

“He doesn’t want to talk to me anymore, I lost my chance weeks ago.”

Dani sights in defeat. 

“Do whatever you want, at least you are not complaining to me about how shit your bike is”

Oh yes, he was forgetting about it. It’s not only his personal life shit, but also his bike. He is having a hard time with everything and if he could, he would disappear. He can’t face the world like this, he is not even the Valentino Rossi he knows anymore. He misses winning, he misses Marc, but right now it seems that both things are impossible and he will never achieve anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you thinking about this story so far? Hope you are enjoying reading. Next chapter the story will start to get a little more interesting...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again. So, just to explain, I got the idea of Marc racing while pregnant from this post -> https://www.instagram.com/p/Bi7QBz5gxs_/ <\- where the amazing Melissa Paris said that she did the 24h of Le Mans pregnant with her baby boy.

As the weeks goes by, Marc is feeling much better. No one knows yet, except his mother, Dani and his personal trainer. He had to change his routine, he wasn’t able to do motocross anymore, only gym, and of course his brother noticed something was off, he didn’t question either, and Marc is glad, but deep down he knows that Alex suspect something.

But overall his life is good, thanks to his health lifestyle he has less morning sickness, which helps him to, not hide, but to not tell people yet about the baby. He feels good while racing, he is winning. Please, give him the credit to bring them home two victories in the last two races. He rode safe and didn’t even crashed once, he is being careful, thank you very much.

He was happy, despite keeping a thing that will change not only his life but also the life of people who work with him and also his team. He knows that some day soon he will start showing and he won’t be able to hide it anymore from the world, and it will impact a lot of people and he is not ready yet to face the consequences… for now he is doing ok, everytime he is alone he’s talking to the baby, he can feel that his stomach is a little swallowed, not much but if you look you can see the difference. And he can’t help but feel happy that he is keeping his baby safe.

He is doing ok, or that’s what he thought…

He always liked to race in Italy, especially after he could have died in an accident there, he was very lucky back then, but something feel off about the place today. It is Valentino’s home, a country he was in many times before, a language that he learnt to speak just because he wanted to have a better communication with him, a racetrack where he won races before and always felt at easy, even with some people being a pain in the ass just because he is Marc Marquez.

Not today, today he feels bad. He woke up with the worst morning sickness ever, he never threw up so much in his life. At first he thought it was because of the food he had last night, but after breakfast, that he barely ate, he was sure that it was not the food. 

That’s why the press conference sucked. He was pale, with bags under his eyes and he was feeling like shit. He just wanted to be on his bed at his childhood house being cuddled by his mum and not in a room with other riders in a country people don’t like him and the worst, sitting beside Valentino and smelling his sweet scent that at the same time makes him feel better and worse.

From time to time he can feel Vale staring at him, but he can’t give up, it is a thing that anyone in the room can see, he truly looks bad and he knows it. It’s not like the Italian is worry about him because he is special. 

Thankfully he made through the day, but he was so worn out that he couldn’t even reach the bed. He was laying on the couch crying because of those fucked hormones when Alex entered the room and caught his brother. They were there, Alex holding Marc and him crying like he never did in his life, for what seemed like forever, when the older brother decided it was about time to break the news to Alex.

“I’m pregnant”

He says with a low voice, that if it wasn’t for their proximity, he doubts Alex would hear. He didn’t say anything for some time, only caressing Marc hair.

“I know.”

Marc lifts up a bit to see his brothers face and when he founds a small smile, he smiles too.

“How?”

“I know you, Marc, since the day I was born. I knew something was different about you and when you started to train less, I suspected you were pregnant. But since were? And why are you still racing? You should rest, you are clearly very tired.”

Alex is worried, and he shouldn’t, he is the younger brother, he is not supposed to take care of his big brother, but here they were.

“Because she wants to” And again Marc was talking with a small voice.

“She?”. And both of them laugh, as it was almost perfect. At least he shared with the one he loves the most in this world.

  
  


Next day he woke up a little better, but the first thing he had to do was throw up, even feeling sick, he managed to be on the track for the free practice. While he was out there, he thought about what Alex said to him the previous day. He’s already 10 weeks pregnant and it’s not like will be able to race forever, so he decided that this will be the last one. Maybe his last race ever, since he doesn’t know how the team and the sponsors will react, they will probably kick him off the team because they will find out some things that are not acceptable a) he is an omega and b) he is an unbonded omega and c) he is an unbonded omega who happens to be pregnant. Yeah, they won’t be happy about it.

But fuck it, at least he will have his family and this last race to win for his baby, so he has to give his best.

 

Saturday was the day he felt weird. He doesn’t have a good pace, his fast lap is not his usual fast but still he wasn’t sad that things weren’t working for him. He decided not to push, his back was killing him and honestly, it was good enough to have a decent start in the race tomorrow. 

What was weird was that he was happy and he knows why. That’s because he is carrying the child of the fucking Valentino Rossi who happens to have done the fucking best lap in a fucking sexy way and is on fucking pole position. And it is doing things to him, he feels the urge to go there and kiss him and congratulate him and have sex with him and bond with him and then share everything with him. 

But he knows he can’t. Despite not being welcome anymore in the Italian’s life, he has this light headache that is accompanying that horrible back pain from the practice early. His options of medication now are smaller so he decides to ask Alex for a massage.

Not a good idea, because of course his brother was with Luca. Luca, the brother. But ok, he knew Alex would tell him, and he just hopes that he won’t tell Valentino… 

In the middle of the miraculous massage, Luca reassure him that it’s not his place to tell, but that he is happy to know that he will have a nephew or a niece to spoil. Marc is happy too.

 

Race day was the worst day. Even worse than the press conference. He woke up late, had a shit warm up because he couldn’t eat, threw up in the back of his motorhome, and he found out the difference a day makes because it was more difficult to put his suit because he was bigger. Just great. Why couldn’t he have a peaceful last race?

He couldn’t. Because he fucking crashed. The last thing he could possible do. What if he hurt the baby? How could he be so irresponsible? But of course he didn’t thought about it, because he is the reckless Marc Marquez and fucking rejoined the race as if it was the only thing he had to protect, because with the adrenaline he didn’t thought about the one who is counting on him to be protected, because he is fucking selfish.

When he returned to the box after the race finished and took off his helmet and was heading to the motorhome with Santi, he felt the world spinning and becoming black. And then he couldn’t see or feel anything.

  
  


Dani was waiting impatiently for Valentino to return from the press conference. Fucking time to do interviews, he wanted to be in the hospital to see how Marc is, but he is the only one that can convince Valentino to come with him. It is fucking important. 

He doesn’t even say hello when the Italian arrives in his motorhome, he just…

“Marc fainted and he needs you, please come with me to the hospital, he really really needs you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying here... I'm not sure what will happen...


	6. Chapter 6

For some seconds Valentino couldn’t move, his feet was stuck and his mind was racing more than he had a couple of hours before. A thousand thoughts crossed his mind, from bad to worse. If Dani Pedrosa of all people was there to tell him that Marc Marquez was in the hospital it is because the young man is far from being fine, why would someone bother to call him to tell something about Marc even if the young man doesn’t want to see he?

Then he react. He passed Dani and went straight to his rent car, fuck if Uccio is supposed to catch a ride with him… right now he  _ needs _ to see Marc, what if he is dying? He can’t let Marc die being mad at him, he needs to tell him how much he loves him before it is too late.

“Calm down, Vale, you can’t drive like this”

So Dani took the keys and Valentino sat on the passenger seat for a long ride to the hospital, that wasn’t that far from the circuit, but still the time seemed to stop as he remembered some good memories from a time not so far but yet it seems that it was on another life.

 

_ Valentino loved those weekends off. It is true that they just arrived from the first race of the season, but still those days with Marc during the season were rare and he liked to enjoy it the best way possible. So that’s why he took Marc to a small town near Tavullia, they would spent a couple of days there and then they would go to the Spanish hometown to a family dinner because a cousin was getting engaged and they want to celebrate. Marc even teased him saying that they will be the next. _

_ So they spend the day walking in the city and discovering some history-related curiosities, that Valentino doesn’t enjoy, but Marc loves and seeing the happiness in his face is the only thing Valentino is worried about now. Marc would read the plates and explain something that he learned when was in school. He also told Vale that he loved to study about Italy because it was his country. God, how could he not fall in love with the boy?  _

_ He was so independent, he didn’t like the labels the society put on them, he didn’t care. Even if all Valentino wants is to bond with him, he never put pressure on him, knowing want it can do and not wanting to take away the freedom that the young man loves so much. He likes to think that things are changing now, that alphas and betas are seeing the omegas as equals, just like they are, but they still have a long way… _

_ They had ice cream even if it is a little cold and ended up in a coffee shop to warm up. When they returned home, they had some news that will change their plans a little. Marc was having less heats, in a space of two months now and they lasted only one day. Vale’s mom said it is because they are used to each other now, and Marc’s body don’t need to scream for attention anymore, he had it whenever he wanted. He knew they were creating something special, like they were made for each other. And it was enough for him, he was happy that after some fights they managed to overcome… at that time he didn’t know that the worst was yet to come. _

_ When they entered the room Marc was immediately on Valentino, attacking his lips. He didn’t have even the time to think because Marc scent was too much for him to think straight. When he realized he was in bed with Marc straddling him and already taking off his pants. _

_ “Let me help you” he managed to say, taking of his shirt and working on Marc, they switched positions and now Marc was in his back and desperate. Valentino barely touched him and he was already moaning.  _

_ The Italian was always one that liked to give pleasure. He didn’t like to just go and fuck the other as they were nothing. He knew what to do to drive them crazy, but Marc was the first he shared a heat with and it was different. He is used now, but at the beginning he didn’t know what to do. Marc is demanding, he says everything exactly how he wants and he is vocal. Just like he is with his bike, precise and aggressive and the fucking best.  _

_ They are both perfectionist, but right now it is not the time, right now they are just taken from the lust and the desire to just get some release. _

_ They just got naked and Marc was already seeking for friction, he was trying to plead, but everything that got out of his lips were some incomprehensible words and moans. Vale now knew better and just got to action, or else he would sleep on the couch if he takes longer than necessary. _

_ He searched for condom, but Marc stopped him.  _

_ “Please, just do it.” _

_ “But, Marc…” _

_ He was stopped once again, this time for a heated kiss. “Please, I need you inside me now.” He managed to whisper. _

_ And so he did. It is like they were made for each other, Valentino can’t stop but smile everytime that he enters Marc completely, he closed his eyes and the next thing he heard was the Spaniard saying ‘move’. _

_ They set a pace, the same as they are used with, sharing something special, their intimacy. They just moaned each other names, and Valentino loves how they fuck session became make love session and how they last long in these moments. But after some time with the pace, he could feel that both were close to the edge and he grabbed Marc cock and both found their release.  _

_ When both came back from the high of the orgasm, he couldn’t not thing about how lucky he is to have Marc. And that’s how they both fell asleep, with Marc with his head in Valentino’s chest. He is happy. _

 

When they arrived at the hospital, he only heard Dani talking to the receptionist, he couldn’t focus. His brain was coming with the worst scenarios possible. He was thinking about ways to have Marc forgive him.

“He is still sleeping, but you can see him.”

They were going to his room, the way there was more torturing then when he was at the hospital himself after breaking his leg. Twice. But soon they were there, standing in front of the door of the room 133, still stuck inside his own mind and trying to figure out what is going to do.

“Go, Vale, I have to solve a couple of things here.”

He entered the room, but was scared. He didn’t know what to expect, but he melted when he saw Marc laying there, sleeping, he seems so fragile, so young. He can’t stop but think that he is the Marc he knew back then in 2013. Good times where they didn’t fight over silly things and were happy.

He wondered if he could hold his hands, but prefered to sit on the couch, just looking at him, waiting. After some time, he can’t say how much, he heard someone talking to Alex, he also heard Luca’s voice, of course he was there too.

“They are both ok, it was just his blood pressure, it is normal, don’t worry.”

“What about the crash?”

“It has nothing to do with it, but he can’t race.”

Valentino was not listening anymore, he was thinking about the first words. Did he doctor say ‘they both’? But he couldn’t find an explanation for it, so he just kept staring at Marc, praying for him to wake up soon. 

Another hour passed, Alex and Luca didn’t enter the room, probably because they know he is in there. He felt lonely in those couple of hours, he wants to know what is happening, he hates to being kept in the dark. He wants to kiss Marc and say to him how sorry he is.

And it is when the young man started to open his eyes. 

 

Marc was feeling numb. He doesn’t know where he is, his eyes can’t focus properly. But his nose caught a too familiar scent. Valentino was there. It is probably a dream.

But then he remembered what happened. He was racing, he crash and then… oh God. He opens his eyes desperate, he tries to understand what is happening, Valentino is indeed there and that’s where he realizes he can’t breathe properly, he is hyperventilating. Why is Valentino there? Did he lost the baby and Dani or Alex or Luca decided to tell Valentino about it? 

He will hate him even more. Fuck, he will hate himself, he couldn’t be this stupid and do something to harm his baby.

Valentino saw something was wrong and got up from the couch and carefully approach him. Even in his panic attack he could sense that Vale was tense and struggling, like he doesn’t know what to do. And it made everything worse, he needs his touch, he needs him to tell him everything is going to be ok. But first he needs to know what happened, he can’t be kept in the dark when…

“Hey, Marc, it’s ok, do you want me to call Alex?”

Does he? He doesn’t know, he doesn’t want his brother, he wants the one that is exactly in front of him, but he can’t tell him what he needs to tell before know for sure that the baby is safe. He also wants to say he is sorry, but he can’t find the words, like he doesn’t know how to speak. So he nods, yes, having Alex with him will be a good thing, but he also doesn’t want Valentino to leave.

But he did. Yes, he left to find Alex but still he feels lonely. Some minutes passed and his brother entered the room, but Valentino was nowhere to be seen and he felt sad. But he needed to know the most important thing. 

Alex knew better and anticipated. “Calm down, Marc, you are fine, the baby is fine, it was just your blood pressure, apparently it is lower than it should be and that’s why you fainted. I talked to the doctor, he will check how you are now that you woke up.”

Everybody could tell that Marc was relieved, he baby is still safe. His breath was normal again and he could think better. Yeah, definitely he won’t be able to race anymore, that’s probably what the doctor will tell him. It leads to another problem: how will he break the news to the team?

 

After Valentino found Alex he sat in the cafe, needing caffeine to process everything that happened and everything that is in his head. He still wonders why Dani took him there, Marc isn’t alone, he has Dani, he has his brother, why would he want him? He panicked when he woke up and Valentino didn’t know what to do. Yes, he wanted to hug him and kiss him and tell him he is going to be ok, that it was just a scare. 

But he didn’t know what was wrong with him and, honestly, he did listened the doctor telling Alex that both were fine. What did he mean by ‘both’? At first he couldn’t understand, but then he had only one plausible answer, but could it be? Was Marc pregnant? Why would he race if he knew he was pregnant? What if he didn’t know? It’s not a good way to find out about something that will change your life. 

Valentino likes to think that it is a special occasion, that it deserves a proper celebration. He remembers how happy he was when his mom was pregnant with Luca, it was the best feeling he ever had. Now the man he loves will be able to have this feeling too, probably with another person.

Everything makes sense now. He could feel, since they break up in Argentina that Marc has somebody else. It is probably for the best, he deserves happiness and deserves everything good in the world, and these are things that Valentino will never be able to give to him. He really hopes that the young man has another person with him, it is not fair to do this alone.

He feels that he has nothing to do in the hospital. So when he was about to leave, he met his brother. “Where are you going, Vale?”

“Home”

“Why are you going home?” He loves his brother, he really does, but sometimes he is so annoying, he wants to know everything that is going on in his life and some things he doesn't want to share.

“Because I don’t have anything to do here.” He goes with the truth.

“Did Marc told you anything?” And there he goes again.

“No.” This time he is more harsh, he doesn't want to go further with this. He needs a shower and a good night of sleep.

“Then go talk to him.”

“Luca, please, stop, he doesn't need me.”

“Who told you so?”

“I know.”

“No, you don’t. Just go back inside and talk to him.”

It seemed like one of their fights when they were young, and he never likes to lose. But this time is different, this time he feel that he needs to talk to him even if to just congratulate him. This time he lost.

 

Marc was alone again. He was waiting for the doctor and willing to see the baby on the ultrasound again. He is thinking about the first time he saw that little thing and start to smile. It is not a bad thing after all.

And then he hears the door opening again, and he is ready to greet the doctor when he sees a completely different doctor. Valentino was back when he thought he left. He smiles to him, like he is truly happy to see him. But his heart began to beat harder, it was now or never, he must tell Valentino. But the Italian beat him.

“Look, Marc, I don’t want to take your time so… I don’t know if I understood right, but if you are really pregnant I want to congratulate you and the other father, if you’re not, I’m sorry.”

Valentino looked to his feet, he never saw him embarrassed, but he was right now. How did he come to that conclusion? Did the doctor say anything? Probably. But why does he think that there’s another person? 

Marc was relieved that this news he didn’t break, it was too much to tell… but now he has another problem. Another one to add to his list.

“Yes, I am pregnant.” He said, he really wanted to add the other information, but he couldn’t.

“Well, then I’m happy for you.” 

He was heading to the door when Marc’s brains collaborated again. “Wait, Vale.”

He turned around. “What?”

“The doctor will come here to do an ultrasound, would you like to see?”  _ Shit, Marc, why are you like this? Can’t you be direct? _

“Why?” His voice sounded broken and Marc cursed himself again. 

He took a deep breath.  _ You can do this, Marc, you are a world champion, you should not be scared of this _ . 

“Because the other father is you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, ok? Just read it.

Valentino didn’t know why Marc was doing this to him, why ask him to stay? He knows he made mistakes, but he doesn’t deserve to be tortured. He asked him why. When Marc gave him the answer his world stopped.

He was taken back six years ago when his best friend told him he was going to be a father. It was one of the best moments of Valentino’s life. He and Marco were very close since the younger man moved to the world championship. 

Marco was lucky that he found the love of his life at young age and he and Kate bonded and got married. Valentino was very happy for them, he could be part of their life and their family that was about to grow up. But he was also part of what took it away from them. He couldn’t help but feel guilty that he was a part of the accident that killed Marco. It took him a while to recover from the lost. But he had somebody else to take care of, and that’s how he was there when little Marco was born, a strong boy just like his father. Vale couldn’t be more proud, he felt like the baby was a part of him too. He enjoyed seeing the little boy growing up, he makes sure that he remembers his dad, telling him stories about the two of them when they ride motocross together and how Katie hated it. He is a good uncle, he likes to think.

But now… he never stopped to think about him becoming a father. He wanted, of course. In the past he even had to face some young omega ladies that showed up telling him that the baby they were expecting was his. One even went to the gossip magazines and told them he didn’t want the baby. He had to do more than a couple DNA tests and of course they all came negative. He never knocked up any omega, he was always careful, even with Marc. Since the they they first got together, he knew they were made for each other, even so he always made sure that they wore protection, alongside with the birth control pills. 

While processing he tried to remember the last time they had sex, it was a long time ago, they don’t talk to each other since that awful day in Argentina, it was more then two months ago… Did Marc know this whole time? Why didn’t he told him? And especially, why is he still racing?

He didn’t know how to react, maybe a hour passed and he was still staring at Marc, he couldn’t form a word, he unlearned how to speak, he was feeling…

“Please say something” Marc’s voice was broken and his own heart broke hearing the words like this. It must been so difficult for him, he tries to say something, but then he sees Marc trying to stand up, so his body finally moves.

He puts his hand on Marc’s shoulder, their first contact since the morning before that race, it feels like fire, but he can’t get away. The young man is the one that speaks again.

“I-I will understand if you don’t want or you can’t be part of this, but you need to tell me the words.”

The moment Valentino was opening his mouth to answer, the door opened and a doctor and a nurse came in. 

“Hello Mr Marquez, I’m doctor Mauro, this is nurse Ferri. How are you feeling?”

The Italian rider is still with his hand on Marc’s shoulder, he can’t take it of, he craves for the touch, all his inner alpha wants is to protect Marc forever and is internally punishing him for being away all that time. But right now, he has no idea what to do and what will happen.

“Better. Can’t wait to go home.”

Valentino smiles at that. That’s so Marc.

“Well, that will have to wait a little. I would like to keep you here for the night, just to be sure. But right now we will check the baby, ok?”

Valentino didn’t know what to do. Should he stay? Marc asked him to stay, but he also asked him to say something and he didn’t, so he looked at the Spaniard, scared and unsure what to do, and what he received was a small smile from the young man, that looked quickly at him and nodded.

After that, everything was in slow motion. He watched the nurse putting some gel on Marc’s stomach, and then the doctor positioning the ultrasound. He looked at Marc again, his face lighting almost like every problems were about to fade away. He kept looking at Marc, how can he be so perfect? Valentino knows that he loves everything about him. 

And that’s when he hears a noise that he never heard before. It’s different and he likes it. He is still staring at Marc when he is met with his brown eyes.

“Just look at the screen”

He does.

And he can’t tell how he feels. It is a new feeling. Something different than he felt when he won his first race and first title. Different than when he realized that he loves Marc. It is a tiny human being, still not what he expected, but still... and that sound is it’s little heart beating fast. 

He knows he is love.

He knows he has to protect both of them.

And he will do it until the day he dies.

  
  


“Here’s the baby, it is healthy and growing up what is expected for 10 weeks. You don’t need to worry, Mr Marquez.”

Marc nods, he loves seeing his baby, it feels more real, even with some morning sickness, he likes to have a real prove. It is bigger since the last - and first - time he saw it and he can’t help a tear falling. Well, he didn’t realized he was crying until he felt a hand wiping it away. It was Valentino.

He desperately wants to know what he is thinking… will he be with him now just because of the baby? Well, if that’s the case, he won’t blame him, after all the baby is his too. But how he wants that it happens without the baby, but he never gets what he wants. Don’t get him wrong, he  _ is _ happy that he will have a baby and he is even happier that it is Vale’s baby, but he wants the Italian not just because of it.

“There’s anything he should avoid? Anything that he must be careful about?”

It is Vale’s voice, he can speak. He can’t help but feel something warm inside his chest.

“Well, he can’t race anymore and there’s some foods and medicines he should avoid, I will give him a list. And I will also prescribe some vitamins to help alongside the diet. But he is a professional athlete, he will be fine.”

Marc hears everything willing cleaning his stomach. He and Vale thanks both doctor and nurse and then they are left alone in the hospital room again.

“Why were you still racing?”

Valentino’s question is a fair one. Marc was asked it many times before, he even asked himself. The truth is, he doesn’t even know why even tired he never thought about stopping racing, he knew he should, but something kept him from doing it.

He gives a nervous laugh. “Yeah, it’s a good question to begin with. Well, I don’t know, I think it’s the baby?”

Vale raises his eyebrows, he doesn’t get it. “I think the baby kept me going on, you know, it is yours too, it has racing in it’s blood.”

Thankfully the Italian laughs at that. “It is fair, but from now on you won’t be on a bike anymore.”

_ That’s where we are going, right?  _ “I know, I wasn’t planning on racing anymore.”

“Good. But were you planning on telling me?”

Right, he needs to face it. Now is the time to put all the cards on the table, he can do it. “ I was. But I was scared that you wouldn’t want to be a part of it.”

Valentino sits on the bed, this is the closest they got since… and his heart is beating even faster right now, he thinks about how it’s not good for the baby, but he can’t help it. He  _ is _ nervous.

“Why I wouldn’t want? It is an innocent life that you are carrying, it has nothing to do with our fights.”

He starts crying again. Damn it stupid hormones. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to be sorry about, we’ll find a way to do this. Don’t worry, I’ll be with you.”

  
  


Next morning, when the doctor cleared Marc to go home, they were in Valentino’s car, after all they were still in Italy. Marc was still nervous, he didn’t know how to act, it was still a odd atmosphere between then, a tension that he does not like. But what matters is that they are together for someone that needs them, even if it means that they will never be the same as before.

“Where are we going?” Marc asks as he sees Vale turning to the opposite direction of the airport.

“Home”. He smiles.

“But…”

He doesn’t have time to protest. “The only way to keep you safe and make sure that you do everything that the doctor told you is to be with you all the time. But if you don’t want to be together, that’s fine, I’ll take you to Spain.”

Marc wants to scream because it is everything he wants. To be with Valentino is his house, to be  _ truly _ together. Maybe this way he will be able to try and make Vale like him again? He doesn’t want the pity, but his love is stronger than him, than his pride and self shame. Maybe he will get hurt in the end, but right now he doesn’t care.

“No, it will be great to breath some different air. But still, I have to tell Honda about my… our… situation”

“Do you want me to be there with you?” His protective tone melts his needy omega heart. Marc gives everything so easy…

“No, I think I can do it alone. I think it’s time to let people know the truth about me.”

The answer is an encouraging hand squeeze and a smile that Valentino only gives to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm soft, so expect some fluff from now on.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I want to thank the amazing Always_Dreaming for giving me idea of the press conference and Valentino saying that Marc won't race anymore this year. Thank you so much for you support, dear <3

The first couple of days Vale and Marc spent preparing everything in the house they were going to stay. Thankfully Alex and Luca travelled to Spain to grab some stuff to Marc. He was happy to leave home, at least for a while. He felt like it was about time for him to be free and he was just starting.

He is trying to hold to the fact that he’s going to stay with the alpha he loves, even if they aren’t properly together, but he can pretend for a while. He knows that after the baby is born and grow up a little they will have to decide what to do, probably share the custody as those divorced parents. He is not ready to think about it yet, he has to wait because right now he has other things to worry about.

“I was thinking that this room can be the nursery, it’s near the main bedroom, so… you can stay here until... until we prepare everything…” Valentino said as they arrived in his house on the first day. Of course he has a plan. He wants to reconquer Marc, to rebuild the trust and then ask him to stay, to stay with him even after the baby is born, because he knows he won’t be ready to let them go. He wants to ask Marc’s family to bond with him, and maybe even marry him. He wants them to be a family, especially now that he saw that both of them created an amazing thing.

Marc was having fun, he could watch Alex and Luca fight because of the the way one entered the corner, he could watch the Academy boys and even give them some advice. He was only training in gym because Valentino don’t let him near a bike. When he saw another two weeks has passed and the next race was at their door. 

He still don’t have a plan of how he will break the news to his team and the press. He can’t race because Valentino won’t let him and he still don’t know if he wants to let people know that he is pregnant. He knows he has to discuss it with Valentino, after all it’s also his life. What if he tells them he is pregnant? They will ask about the father and everyone can see he is not bonded and more polemic around his name will be made. He and Vale didn’t made up for the media - not even for themselves, they are just being polite because someone else is involved, but at least they are talking to each other now.

When they are on the plane Marc decides to start the serious talk, but Valentino beat him on that. They sat together, it seems ages ago since they did this, just the two of them going to a race, he remembers the good times they spend together.

“It is your home race, what are you going to do?”

Marc took a deep breath. It is time to decide, isn’t it? “I think I’ll tell Santi today and let him decide what to do with Honda and then I’ll tell the others during the press conference tomorrow.”

“Do you want me to do anything?”

It caught the young man by surprise. Why would Valentino want to expose himself?

“I-I don’t know, you want to?”

Valentino laughs, and Marc doesn’t know what is so funny.

“Will you tell them you are pregnant or will you just say you won’t race anymore? They won’t believe in you, Marc, you are leading this championship, you are the reigning champion, there is no plausible reason for you to stop racing right now.”

“You are right.” He hates to admit it, even when they were really together, he never likes to let Vale be right, even if he is. Probably the pregnancy is changing him, he is softer. “But I don’t know if there’s anything you can do… maybe just be there?”

Again, Vale squeeze his hand, a gesture that he got used to do since the night he told him about the baby. It is a small thing, but it means the world to him. Yeah, he is soft now.

“Of course, I’ll be there.”

 

When they landed, Marc made sure to go talk to Santi straight away. It is not going to be easy, Valentino offered to go with him, but he refused. Then he remembered that since the day he fainted, he never told the older man what happened. That’s why he was surprised that Santi was surprised he was there.

“I thought you weren’t coming here.”

“Why?”

Marc decided to play dumb, to know if Santi really knows anything.

“Your mother told me, Marc. When were you going to tell me? It is a big thing, it will change everything.”

And then he couldn’t be strong anymore and he bursted in tears. The older man didn’t know what to do, Marc was just crying and crying, he was staring to hyperventilate when he got into action and not just stood there holding him. Santi tried to match their breaths to help and when Marc slowly regain control, he spoke between sobs.

“I-I’m so-sorry… I-I wish I to-told you sooner, b-but I’m scared, I don’t want to l-lose my place he-here.”

“Calm down, Marc, you won’t. I’ll talk to Puig, we’ll make sure next year you’ll have a seat.”

 

Marc was a lot calmer the next day. He acted like a normal thursday, he took some pictures with fans, gave them some autographs, made some sponsors appearances, after all it is his home race. And when he saw it was time to the press conference. He was confident and didn’t know that the worst was yet to come.

He decided not to use his block scents for the press, so he took a quick shower in his motorhome and went there to face them. He knows his smell is different now and they will realize it when he enter the room. 

The tension increased when they saw he and Valentino were sit beside each other. It is a perfect opportunity to the media to start rumors about them. But fortunately, or not, they started the question with race-related and both of the riders were grateful.

Marc knew he had to bring the subject, but he was hesitating. He stared at Valentino for a while when Jorge was answering something. He was trying to ask for help, but of course the Italian is not going to know, they are not bonded, so they can’t feel what the other is feeling. Damn, Valentino doesn’t even look at him back.

He realized he was wrong because when one journalist asked him about what will be his strategy for the race, Vale was the one who took the microphone and answered for him. Marc doesn't know if he is greatful or if he wants to punch the Italian for not letting him answer his own question.

“He is not going to race.”

The room went quiet, but then everybody laugh, probably thinking that it is another one of Valentino’s jokes. The other riders there also laugh, but the two didn’t. Bless the soul that realized he is not kidding and questioned Marc if it is true.

He looked and Valentino e then to the journalist.

“Yes, it is true. Actually, I won’t race in this season anymore.”

Another journalist asked. “Why?”

He didn’t think twice, he needs to tell the truth. Eventually someone will take a picture of him. He is already swollen, not yet showing, but if you see you can tell that something is different. Being in the end of the first trimester, he thought he was going to be bigger by this point. Once he even brought it to Valentino and he just said something like ‘I read somewhere that each pregnancy are different, it is probably because of your fast metabolism, you should eat more.’ He smiled a little and went for it.  “Because I’m pregnant.”

Again the silence. He could see Jorge looking at Valentino with a judgement eye. Marc knows that now both of them are fucked. 

“But you never said you are an omega.”

An omega woman journalist asked him. He smiled at her and just said. “Because it doesn’t matter, I’m here to race not to discuss my personal life.”

“Do you know who the father is?”

With this he saw Valentino going red. He wasn’t sure of what the other man was going to answer, but he didn’t talk, he waited to see what was about to happen. Fortunately the Italian has a lot of self control and just says. “It’s none of anyone business.”

But it just flamed everything because someone asked if they are in good terms again for Valentino to defend the younger man like this. Again another direct answer. “It doesn’t matter.”

Marc doesn’t know how, but they managed to end the press conference, just to be pick up straight away by someone of his team and being brought to Puig office. Fuck.

 

He knew he was fucked, but he didn’t expected  _ this _ . He was expecting being kicked off the team, but what he got was much  _ worse _ . People know exactly what he loves to do and now that he knows he is part of the people that has less rights in this world. And now that they just discovered that they has TWO omegas in the team? It is the end of the world.

“Well, Marc, you are lucky that now Dani is leaving, but we can’t do the same things to you, I hope you understand.”

What can he do? Can he say no? “Of course.” It is the only thing he manages to say, he is not trusting his own voice.

“Dani was honest with us since the beginning, and in his contract there also a clause that says he can’t get pregnant while racing for us. And 1- you were not honest and 2- we only found out because you are pregnant. We can admit this. But you are the world champion and you win races for us, that’s why you can stay.”

He was going to thank them, but Puig continued. “But while you are out you won’t get paid and all your sponsorship will get paid directly to us. Next year we will decide what to do with you. But the bike will be yours as long as you want.”

He didn’t give an answer, he know everybody knows what he wants. The bike is his life, he won’t give up of it. But he doesn’t have the strength to fight right now, he feels weak, he feels sick, he just wants to be safe.

And that’s why he finds himself running in the paddock, searching for a specific blue and yellow motorhome, where he knows he will be safe, where he knows there is the only person in this world that can calm him - them - right now. 

It is like Valentino is waiting for him, because in the moment he climbs the last step of the stair, the door opens and the Italian grabs him and pulls him inside. When he realizes, he his crying in the most comfortable and sweetest embrace. 

When he wakes up the next day he sees the best scene he ever saw in his life. They are in the bed, Valentino is spooning him with one hand caressing his little swollen stomach. In this moment he knows that despite everything they will be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there is too much information in this chapter, but we need to keep the story going and somethings needs to be solved. I really enjoy writing this one, from now on I don't know if I'll have time to write, but I'll try my best, after all I'll have to write a book to graduate from college and I'll need to do something to take my mind of it sometimes and it'll probably be this fic, anyway. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. xx


	9. Chapter 9

The peace didn’t last long. Suddenly Marc had to get up and run to the bathroom, he reach the toilet just in time to throw up everything he ate the day before. He was still on the bathroom floor when a sleepy Valentino appeared at the door and rubbed slowly his hands on Marc’s back.

“Are you ok?”

The younger man just hummed and Vale knew something was wronger than it should be.

“Those morning sickness weren’t supposed to stop now?”

The worry in the Italian voice made Marc lift his head and look at him. “Yeah, it must be triggered by stress.” It was supposed to calm him down, but instead Marc was being carried to the bed again and in a second he had some pills in his hand and a glass of water being offered to him. He loves that Valentino payed attention to everything the doctor said and he also had some supplies for medicine and vitamins. Marc’s heart warm up when he thinks about how a wonderful father the Italian will be.

“The practice will start soon, do you want me to stay with you?”

He is worried and it is lovely but… “What? Of course not, go and do what you have to do, I think I’ll be at Alex box during the day. And I don’t think I can watch Bradl riding my bike, poor girl”

Valentino laughs, but leaves with a broken heart. “Do call me if you need anything and I’ll be there in one second.”

“I know, but don’t worry, I’m better now.”

 

After the race, they were all in Alex’ motorhome, he and Luca making plans to test a new motocross track that opened in Barcelona and Marc just watching his brother and his lovely boyfriend. He wonders if, somehow, the baby will look like Luca, he is a bit different then Vale, but still he has the blue eyes and sand hair that drives both Marquez brother insane. Even if Marc can’t say it, yet. It is another day that he hopes he and Valentino will be like they were before, but he is not complaining. No. He can feel the older man’s eyes on him, something that he missed since their last fight. Now, at least, Valentino sees him.

Now that the first trimester was over, he can think about how the baby will be, he can guess the gender - he thinks it will be a boy and Valentino thinks it will be a girl, competitive as they are, they even bet on it.

Everything was fine, he tried to forget about what happened with the team and Puig, it is a thing he will think about when he will able to come back. If he comes back. During the race he was talking to his mother and she say something that caught his attention and now he can’t stop thinking about it. She said that after she had him, she couldn’t think and focus on anything else. And he is wondering: will he still want to race after he’ll have the baby in his arms? Will he want to leave the baby and be on a bike? Sure, he loves it and he is already missing the action, but for now, there is no baby outside for him to worry about, right now he is the only one who can keep it safe.

He is taken out his reverie by Valentino’s voice, saying to him that their plane will leave in two hours. “Do you want to come back to Italy or you want to spend some time in your house?”

“No, I’ll go back with you, I spend my whole life here.”

 

What worries Marc the most is that he is always horny. It was not a problem until now. After he decided not to use block scents anymore he can smell his own scent and it’s different from everything he ever smelled. The people who knows how pregnant omegas smell can tell that he is one, but also every alpha knows that he is not claimed. 

During the press conference when he decided to tell the world the truth, no one mentioned it, even if the room was full of alphas, some betas and another omega. He never thought about it until the not-so-long-but-still travel back to Italy. He was enveloped by the amazing scent of  his alpha, that calm him but at the same time drives him crazy. He tries not to think about how he wants Valentino to fuck him right there and at the same time he tries not to think that nobody sensed him because Valentino was in the same room. 

Actually, he tried not to think the whole soulmate think that his mother kept telling him. Fuck, he doesn’t even believe in it, he never saw anything like this. How can they be mistaken by a couple when the aren’t even together?

Without realizing what he’s doing, he put his head on Valentino’s shoulder and a hand on his stomach.

 

It is the Wednesday, a day he will remember forever. Nothing extraordinary happened, but still it marked him. All the Academy boys were going to the Ranch for a lecture that Marc promised them if they don’t tell the world that Marc Marquez is helping them. He is a lover of dirt tracks and knows he has a lot to teach them, but also to learn as a viewer. All the boys Valentino trusts and took as children.

But the drama started when he was dressing. He know it has to happen, but it is frustrating. His fucking jeans don’t fit anymore. He doesn’t try and pick another piece of pants, he just sits on the thank-god warm floor only with a underwear and a simple black t-shirt - no sponsors now, fuck them. He starts crying and he doesn’t even know why. He is sobbing when Valentino founds him. The Italian quickly hugs him and whispers some sweet things that Marc can’t understand but appreciates. The sobbing lessen and Vale is finally able to ask him what is wrong. He is embarrassed now that he stopped his drama moment, but answers either way.

“My fucking jeans don’t fit anymore, I’m getting fat.”

“No you’re not” Valentino tries to reassure him, he will never let Marc think like that, he is carrying their baby, he will never be fat, he is only with baby and it is the most beautiful thing in the world. So he lifts Marc shirt a little and places his hand there, to show him that it is normal, but he freezes when he feels something he didn’t feel before. Before Marc’s stomach was a little swollen and you could not tell he is pregnant, but now he can feel a real, still small, baby bump there.

“What? There is something wrong?” They both are still sitting on the floor and Marc is getting even more worried. It seems that Valentino is about to cry, but what he does next catches Marc by surprised.

He goes for a real hug, he lifts Marc and they are standing in front of the mirror. They stay like this for what feels like an hour, Marc with his head on Valentino’s chest. Vale’s arms tightly wrapped around Marc. Both just smelling and feeling each other.

“No, nothing is wrong.” Valentino finally answers, and turns Marc to the mirror, grabbing his hands and putting on his belly. “There, Marc, can you feel it? Here is our baby, they are growing, becoming stronger” 

He smiles and Marc smiles back. “Yeah, I can feel it.”

“You are doing amazing, you don’t worry about anything, ok? Just, right now it is everything that matters and I’ll always be by your side, ok?”

“I know, Vale, I just… I appreciate everything, I really do. I know it is not planned, but I’m glad we are doing this.”

He doesn’t know when the conversation became that serious, but he means every word. He  _ is _ happy that they will have a mini them.

“Ok, do everything you have to do today, don’t let the boys tire you and meet me here when you finish, ok?”

Marc doesn’t understand, why Valentino wouldn’t be with them?

“Why?”

“Trust me, wait for me here.”

He didn’t explained further and left, leaving a curious Marc behind. How will he spend the day not knowing what Valentino will do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think Valentino will do? :p
> 
> (Also, I'm planning on updating this every weekend, because I have so much fun writing this and I really need the distraction from my crazy life... well, I hope you enjoy as much as me.)


	10. Chapter 10

Valentino was having lunch with his mother. He doesn’t have her as closer as he had before and he truly misses her. But she leaving to another city and leaving the bad memories behind is making her good. Now she has two grown up sons and she needs to live her life. She wasn’t lucky in her love life, but is happy now and even happier because of what is happening in her oldest son’s life.

He didn’t tell her yet, but she knows. She watched the press conference and the way Valentino was standing up for Marc and the fact that the love of her son’s life is pregnant, it only means one thing: that she will have her first grandchild.

Since Valentino was young she was worried about him. He was never like the other teenager alphas, he was kind and never treated anyone differently, he was always worried about his performance and his bike. He was a good kid. But he never talked about bonding with an omega, settling down and having a family. He had a bunch of one night standing that led to some problems, but he was always responsible.

It was until Marc appeared in his life. Stefania knew, since the beginning, that he truly loved the other rider. But years passed, they fought, they got back together and they fought again. She saw how Valentino was affected, she could feel how sad he was, that he was thinking that he lost Marc forever.

But now there was hope and she really hopes that they will be together, not only because of the baby, but because they love each other.

Valentino didn’t say a word since he arrived, so she decided to do this for him. “I’m happy for you.”

“What?”

“Do you think I don’t know? I’m your mother, and also I can feel that you have something to ask me, go ahead.”

She knows her son too well. He used to just stand by her side when he wanted something when he was little, and it always worked. It is working now.

“Well, yeah… hm… Marc is… here… and I…” he is babbling and is nervous, she thinks it is cute.

“And you what?”

“Hm… I want to give him something special, can you help me?”

“Of course, honey, what do you need?”

“Well, I need a yellow baby blanket with an ant embroidered. For… today?”

  
  


Marc is waiting… It is already dark, he took a shower, tried to watch some soap opera that was on tv and was getting bored. He doesn’t like to be alone and he is cursing Alex and Luca for going out to dinner, he desperately needs someone to talk to. He wishes Vale is home soon, he got used to their domestic life again, to their conversation about football, music and other things they feel like talking. In those moments he feels like neither are riders, that they are just ordinary people.

And he doesn’t like to be alone. That’s when he decides to talk to his unborn child. For the second time that day and the first time himself he puts his hand on his belly and feels the small baby bump there. He smiles. Finally he can feel it, which means that it is really real. He thinks that he can’t wait for the baby to kick and then to finally have them in his arms. But for now he has to wait.

“You know, I hope you are not like your dad, because he is always late. It is impossible to wait for him.”

Marc starts pacing around the living room, he is too restless. Even pregnant he has too much energy, and as always he is horny, and being in a place that smells all over the scent of Valentino is not helping.

“Are you hungry? Do you think we should ask your dad to bring us fries? I think if I tell him you want it he will buy some.”

But he decided against it. He ordered some pizza, all the time talking to the baby so that he can’t feel alone. It is a good company. After he ate and made sure he wasn’t going to throw all up, he felt quite tired and went to the bed. The bed. The room that soon will be the nursery. He can’t stop but thinking that someday they will have a tiny baby in their arms, that this room will be full of baby clothes, furnitures and all those cute stuff. 

When he was spacing out with these thoughts, he heard the door open.  _ Finally _ . 

“Marc?”

“Over here”

Valentino then appeared in the door, holding something behind his back. “How was your day?”

“Good.” Marc answered, remembering how the Academy boys were impressed when he told them how he started to think about his technique to do his miraculouses saves. “They are very smart, I think they enjoyed. So did I.”

He smiled. And Vale smiled back. “So, I have something for you. Well, it’s not for you, but you should be the one getting it for now.”

“What is it?” The Spaniard was curious during all day, he couldn’t wait a second to know what it is.

“Open it.” He gave to him a black box, rectangle, that is not heavy. God knows how Valentino forbidden Marc to carry anything that weighs more than a sheet. ‘You can’t carry heavy things, you should rest.’

And he did. He opened the box to reveal a soft blanket, yellow. He smiles. Of course, yellow is his colour. The colour that always drew Marc to the screen of the TV to watch the man beside him race, and win. The colour that he loves.

He can feel the tears in his eyes. Damn hormones. But he couldn’t hold them when he saw what else was in it. His ant. Everything that puts them together, just like their baby. That’s them now.

He didn’t realize he was sobbing when Valentino, again, hugged him and asked him if he did anything wrong, clearly worried.

“No, no, i-it’s perfect. It’s just… I wasn’t expecting, that’s all… it is so…”

And then he did what he never thought about doing since the morning before everything went wrong. He looked at those blue eyes, whispered a small ‘thank you’ and leaned for a kiss.

Neither were expecting it. But suddenly Valentino was kissing him back. But as it began it ended. And Marc was embarrassed.

“I’m sorry, I think it’s the hormones.” He said, blushing.

“It’s alright, don’t worry. Would you like to sleep with me tonight?”

Many things passed in his mind, but in that moment he knew it meant only for company, that Valentino wanted to be close to the baby. It is ok.

“Yeah, I would like.”

So twenty minutes later he was sleeping in Valentino’s bed, with a hand above Vale’s in his belly and another wrapped in the softest yellow blanket in the world. It was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I really hope you liked this chapter, I wish I could've write more, but I'm fucked up in Uni, so... see ya next weekend xx


	11. Chapter 11

When he saw another week passing, it was time to go to another country to race. If he is being honest he wish he wasn’t racing anymore. It is not the same without Marc and his bike is a shit. If he had retired when he wanted he would never have break up with the Spaniard because of some stupid arguments and they would be a perfect happy couple expecting their first child.

But no, he had to make the stupid decision and make the racing the most important thing in his life. Don’t get him wrong, he loves the MotoGP world, it  _ is _ his life. If it wasn’t for it he wouldn’t have won so many things, people wouldn’t be inspired by him and he wouldn’t have found the amazing young man that now is carrying his child. 

He really wishes he could stay with Marc the whole time, he doesn’t want to miss anything. Alex tried to convince him to go to Assen with them, but he told his brother that he is not ready to face this world yet, after what they done to him when he told them the truth. Yeah, he was expecting them to be supportive, and that’s why Valentino always hated the Honda. Nobody there can have freedom, they can’t decide anything, they see the people who work there as machines. He wishes Marc was with him in Yamaha, he would make sure the Spaniard would have everything he deserves, a good maternity leave and the guarantee to come back. Fuck, Marc is the best out there, how can they be so blind? Valentino wants to punch everybody there in the face and make them give everything back to the young man. 

But he can’t to this. He can’t because Marc is not his… oh, how he wishes that they were mated. His protecness would be justified and he would tell the world that he is going to be a father. He wishes the world know that he is so happy about it. If only he wasn’t stupid to fight over a stupid thing.

Now he knows Marc is hurt. He can feel all his needs, but he can do a little to make him more comfortable. He knows it is hard, his body is changing everyday, he has some mood changings and his smell is almost like when he is in heat… it drives Valentino crazy. He tries to just cuddle him, to rub his hand on the growing belly and make sure Marc eats healthy and do proper exercises, especially now that he is not feeling sick anymore. Valentino likes that he is full of energy. And he also tries to control himself, everytime they are laying on the bed and he can’t smell anything but his strong sweet scent, all he wants is to claim him, make him his, but he can’t… he doesn’t even know if Marc wants this. They never talked about it, really. Valentino thinks Marc wants the freedom, so he is scared to bring this up and make the Spaniard think that he only wants this because of the baby.

But no, he loves Marc more than anything in this world. His bike when it is working properly comes closer…

  
  


Valentino comes back home with a fifth place, a good result considering that he fought with the fastest on track. During the race he kept wondering that Marc would have loved to be in the fight, but right now he has other things to worry about...

Speaking of Marc… he is not home when Valentino arrives. At first he got worried, but when he entered the room soon-to-be nursery, he had one of the best surprises of his life - excluding finding out about the pregnancy. On the bed there were some boxes and a paper. He sat on the chair that there is near the bed and started reading.

_ Went home to spend a couple of weeks with Alex and my family. I bought you some stuff, hope you’ll be entertained. See you in Germany xx Oh, and in two weeks we have an appointment with the doctor, hope we will find out the gender. (Ps: good race) _

Vale then opens the first box. It is some tiny baby clothes… all white, red and yellow. He picks one, it is so soft and he can imagine a little baby - their baby - in it. He opens another one, with some tiny shoes that he isn’t even sure if the baby will wear, but is still so cute that he can feel tears in his eyes. He already misses having Marc there with him, but the nursery will keep him busy.

So during the week he decided to ask help for the Academy boys to help him painting the room. He wishes he could finish it yet, but it is soon and he wants Marc to pick the furniture, he trusts his judgement better than his own.

Everyday they texted each other. Monday morning Marc send him a picture of his belly - that Valentino is sure had grown since the last time he saw it - with the text “I miss you”. 

All the nights since that day until he had to go to Germany he slept with the blanket and no one has to know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry :/  
> But it was necessary to keep with the story as I have many ideas for now on ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Marc knows the impact of his presence there. It is his first appearance since he broke the news, he didn’t even talk to his team, only his lawyer is trying to negotiate with Honda for Marc to have his rights. He needs the money and he needs the maternity leave, although now he is not sure anymore if the wants to come back. There’s so many things going on inside his head.

The days he spent with his family he hoped he could return with a solution, but he realized he can’t decide anything if he never talked to Valentino about it. It is their lives, not only his is being affected, it is a strong connection that only two people can decide what to do. His body craves to be 100% claimed by Valentino, but does he want to bond? Only Vale can say it, but right now Marc is not in the mood to discuss anything. Finally he is feeling better, sometimes he even forgets he is pregnant because he doesn’t have morning sickness anymore, but he can feel his belly growing, now that he learnt to feel it everyday. 

What he did decided is that he wants every decision to be made by both of them. He really wants to know the gender of the baby, but if Vale doesn’t, they won’t. He wants to choose the name together, to go to every doctor appointment together, every class together, buy tiny clothes together. So he remembers about the clothes he bought before he left Italy, Valentino sent him a picture of tiny shoes, so cute that Marc started crying he was the one who bought it. He also learnt that the Italian has a surprise for him, and he was trying to persuade him to tell him before he returned to Tavullia, but the only thing he got was a “we are doing what you can’t do by yourself”. Just great.

Before he left the hotel to go to the track with Alex, he put a larger hoodie, at first he doesn’t want the photographers to focus on him and the baby, he doesn’t want it to be talked about when there’s a race weekend. But of course people were hunting him in the Marc VDS box. He has to answer weird question like “Why are you here?” with “Because my brother is racing.” and “What do you thing about Bradl in your bike?” with “Is he winning?” He hates it and he wants to meet Valentino soon, of course he is late, he always is…

 

Valentino is not one to search many things on internet. He grow up without it - courtesy of being old - and it took him awhile to adapt to this new technology. Actually he doesn’t like social media in general, there are so many bad people there. But he had to do this. After he found out about Marc’s pregnancy he realized that he has no idea of how omega’s anatomy work. He studied, of course, he knows that they can carry a baby and that’s all, he was in general a bad student, after all he was known as his skills with the bike and his charm.

But now he wants to know everything, he wants to know what is happening to Marc’s body and how their baby is developing. That’s why he was thrilled when he read in one of those “week by week pregnancy” that in week 16 the baby already hears. 

When he heard Marc entering his hotel room that night the first thing that was in his mind was to press a kiss in his lips, to tell him how much he missed him because boy, he did miss the Spaniard, two weeks are too much. But he didn’t kiss him, instead he hugged the younger man and knelt down so he could talk to  _ his _ baby.

“Hey little one, how are you doing? Did you spare your papa these days?” 

He smiles and look up to Marc. “What are you doing? The baby can’t hear you.”

“Oh, I think you are wrong. But tell me, how are you?” He sits on the bed and Marc is right besides him.

“Better. I don’t feel so sick anymore so, it’s good” but Marc is intrigued by one thing that Valentino said. “Why you said I’m wrong?”

Vale laughs, but when he talks again he is a little embarrassed. “Well, I’m reading some pregnancy stuff, you know, I want to know what is happening.”

“If you are saying you are interested, I have some backache…” Marc says with puppy eyes and Valentino knows he can’t say no to him… why is he so damn cute and why is he the double now? He is sure that he’s going to do everything he asks… Marc is his soft spot.

“Just lay here and I’ll massage your back.”

The race was good. Finally Valentino could feel his bike and they were able to do a good strategy and be on the podium again. When he is receiving his trophy he spots Marc in the corner, near where his team is, he smiles. He knows Marc always wins there. Germany is a special place.

 

When they return to Italy, Marc arrives first. And he is truly impressed. Actually he is crying. He is sobbing. He never saw anything so cute and soft at the same time. And it was only the wall painting. It is a light yellow, exactly the same color he thought and he never said anything to Valentino. It is so beautiful. He is already imagining this room with the crib, other furnitures and toys and then their baby there, sleeping peacefully and the three of them as a happy family. He hears the door opening and when he sees Valentino he kisses him without thinking twice. It is a slow kiss, like it is meant to be. His mind is racing, he wants to say everything, to ask if he wants him too, if he needs Marc as Marc needs him, but he is scared. He wants to enjoy the moment, they already have a half nursery, they are together in a way or another and he can’t ruin this moment.

 

“Why are we here?”

Valentino asked Dr Mauro, he can’t help but worry. It’s been one month since Marc had his last ultrasound, he knows it is normal to do the check ups and it is a good thing. They need to make sure if the baby is ok. But he wants to know what they will do… some alpha protection won’t hurt, right?

“We’ll check and see if the baby is developing according to the schedule and if we are lucky we can see the gender. Mr Marquez, do you want to know?”

Valentino looks at the doctor and then to Marc, the Spaniard is ready and already sat on the bed near the ultrasound machine. “Vale, do you?”

He is surprised, why is Marc asking him? Isn’t it his choice? “Yeah yeah… do you?”

“Of course, I’m always curious.”

The doctor smiles and pours the gel in Marc’s stomach, he focus the ultrasound and soon they heard the quick heartbeat. It’s the second time Valentino can see their baby and he is as excited as the first time. He almost cries, but manages to hold as Marc holds his hand tighter. “Here.” They both look at the doctor. “Congratulations, you are having a girl. And she is very healthy, we will do some other exams in the next weeks, but for now you have nothing to worry about. Just make sure to exercise and eat, you need to gain a little more weight, Mr Marquez.”

They are not sure if they heard the last part of what the doctor said. They are having a baby girl. They never thought they were going to be happier, they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweeties, how are you doing? I'm stressed as always and now it is becoming worse as my first examining board is approaching... but this story is keeping me sane because it is so soft and fluffy right now that I can't believe it is me writing it... I want to thank you all for reading and being with me in this journey, I really appreciate everything <3


	13. Chapter 13

“A girl?”

It is a real beautiful scene. They decided to tell Alex and Luca first, after all they are the two most important people in their lives. There’s no need to say that they are over the moon with the news, the four of them grew up only boys, only played with boys and now they race against boys and train with them. The truth is, they have no idea how to raise a girl, only god knows that they are terrified. 

It is, neither Valentino or Marc talked about it because they are so happy that it is unfair to share their fears so soon. 

The cute scene of their brothers receiving the news was closed with a passionate kiss between them, whose Valentino had to interrupt because “you are in our fucking house, some respect is appreciate” that led to laugh it out and having dinner together.

  
  


“You need to eat more”

Valentino said already putting more food into Marc’s plate. 

“But I'm not hungry anymore, I ate enough”

_ Their brothers exchanged a look, Luca knows enough how protective Vale is. “Your poor brother” he whispered in Alex ears. “He’ll have to deal with Vale like this through his entire pregnancy.” Alex laugh. “Yeah, but deep down he likes it. Do you think we should stay or leave them have a fight?” And Luca answered. “Oh, baby, definitely stay” _

“Did you heard the doctor saying that you should eat more? You are no longer eating for yourself, you have a whole person inside of you who needs you to put more food into your body.” 

_ And here we go _ , Alex and Luca thought. 

“I know very well what my body needs, and I don’t need to fucking eat more, you don’t own me, you have no rights to tell me what I should or shouldn’t do.” He gets up and throws the plate at the wall. “Just stop being all over me all the time, I’m not fucking sick, I can take care of myself.”

They can see the hurt in Valentino’s face, but neither of them managed to say anything. Marc left to the soon-to-be nursery. Luca squeezes his shoulder as they went to the door, knowing better that with this explosion of Marc’s the two were no longer welcomed and also they know that there’s nothing they can do. If they did, Marc and Vale were not in this situation, but they need to make it more complicated.

Valentino doesn’t cry, he can’t bring himself to do it. But as all his suspicions confirmed he only felt empty inside. It couldn’t be only the hormones, if the Spaniard said those things it is because he thinks like that. And it breaks Valentino’s heart. He thought they could make it work, that they could be a family, that after those kisses and cuddles they were finally making up. But no, apparently it’s not what Marc was thinking… maybe these times happened because the young man pregnancy hormones. 

He doesn’t want Valentino anymore.

But he needs to pull himself together. He needs to be strong. It is Marc’s body that is changing, it is him that can’t race and that’s why he decided to do what he wants. He gets up and goes to the nursery door. He doesn’t knock and doesn’t ask to come in, he just says.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have pushed you, I shouldn’t have make you move here with me. I just thought it would be better for the baby and I wanted to take of you and be with you a little longer, but you are right, you have your own life, you are not mine.” he takes another breath. “I’ll be at my mom’s if you need anything.”

And he leaves. 

Just half a minute later Marc realizes what happened. “Wait, Vale”. He opens the door but it is too late, he already left. Maybe he can catch him, but he is so tired to go out. His outburst tired him, he only wants to lay down in bed and have Valentino hug him and then press a hand on his belly and sleep with this peaceful mood.

But no, he had to say things to hurt the Italian. God, he is only trying to protect them, he is only trying to make sure his baby is healthy, that their little girl is healthy. Marc regrets everything he said, mostly because after Valentino said he wants to be  _ with him _ . Not only because he is pregnant, but because he misses him.

Marc misses him too. 

 

The next race is already on the corner. Again Marc doesn’t want to go. In the meantime, Valentino didn’t returned home, he passed by to check on how Marc was doing, without asking, of course. Marc couldn’t bring himself to tell what he was feeling, to ask him to come back because he needs him, because he  _ loves _ him. 

In the middle of one night he started feeling something different in his stomach.  _ What is happening _ , he thought, he never felt it before so it only can mean something is not right. So he called Stefania’s house, he knows that in the middle of the night Valentino won’t answer his phone. Well, maybe Valentino is not even there anymore, he knows how it is to be in a race week… and yeah, it is Wednesday night, so no chance for him to reach the Italian. When he thought about it, he feel this strange thing in his stomach again and when he was about to hang up a female voice answered.

“Hello”

It was Stefania. Maybe she knows what’s wrong… or maybe he could just called his own mother, fuck…

“It’s Marc.”

“Okay, Marc, is there something wrong, honey?”

“Yes yes, there is, I-I think something is wrong, I’m feeling a strange thing in my stomach, I don’t want to hurt her.” He is crying by now. He was the one who said to Valentino that he can take care of himself and now he maybe did something to hurt their baby girl. He is just stupid.

“Oh, honey.” Stefania has a hint of happiness in her voice. Why is she happy? “I can’t be sure, but you probably just felt her moving. It is like some butterflies, isn’t iŧ? You can only feel inside of you right now, but soon you will be able to feel with your hands too.”

“Oh, ok. So it’s not a bad thing?”  _ Of course it is not a bad thing, Marc, don’t be so dumb. _

“It is a great thing, you should tell Valentino.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. 
> 
> What do you guys are thinkin about this story so far? Is it good? Should I keep like this? I'm really insecure about my writing in general (I shouldn't, especially because I'm graduating in journalism in a few months, but still...)


	14. Chapter 14

The moment he stepped inside the press conference room he knew he was screwed. There was this tension that he only felt when he and Marc fought. Well, it is not far from the reality, they did had a fight, but nobody knows and he is not there.

Something was wrong and when they opened the questions to the journalists it began. Not one single question was about his performance, bike or the race. It was all about one fucking photo of him in a store with a baby dress in his hand. He knows he should be more careful, but why people has to be like this? Does is private life matters that much? Can’t he have some peace?

Apparently not. Because he had to listen to some asks like “Are you going to have a baby?” and “Do you pretend to mate with the omega?” or “Does it have to do with Marc’s baby?” and the worst “Are you the father of Marc’s baby?”

He was lost. For the first time in his life he didn’t know how to answer, he doesn’t know how to leave this situation. Can he tell the world the truth? They never discussed it, he can’t do this to Marc without him knowing, it is not fair. 

He decides to answer everything with “It’s not your business” and “When I have something to announce, I’ll announce”.

He got away this time, but he knows that the press won’t leave him alone. Why his life has to be like this? Why can’t he just be happy with Marc? Why there’s so much things in between that has to make him so sad? 

His bike a truly shit, he can’t test the new bike for the next year because she is not ready yet and he left without talking to Marc. Can it become worse? Of course it can, because he fucking crashed out of the race. He just wants some peace.

 

Next week came and passed, he talked to his mom but couldn’t bring himself to talk to Marc. He confessed that he wants to be with him, didn’t he? So it is logical that the next step has to be made by the young man. Stefania asking if Marc talked to him also made everything worse, did he talked to her? Something happened and he doesn’t know about it? Marc wouldn’t keep anything baby-related from him, would him? So he decided to go and ask him when he come back home… sometimes he hates back to back races. He misses home, misses Marc, misses talking to his unborn daughter… Sometimes he wonders if this is the time to retire…

This time he managed to bring points home and he has something even better waiting for him.

 

Marc is not feeling ok. No definitely not. He wants to punch right in the face those who say that pregnancy is good. It is not. 

Ok, he loves his baby girl, carrying and protecting her, but he can’t wait for her to born. He is in constant pain, he has back pain, his feet are swollen, he can't sleep well and he is constantly horny. 

He even shamelessly went to a sex shop to buy new toys because he couldn't handle anymore. Smelling Vale’s scent while masturbating in his room was good, but not even close to the feeling he would feel if it was the alpha fucking him. God, he misses him so much, not only physically and sexually, but also emotionally. Right now the three things are so close related to each other… He can't stand that they had a fight, just because of he can't see the other feelings and now he really misses Vale. 

He is coming home the next day after two races in a row and Marc really hopes that he truly comes home… so they can talk and he can share the news. He can't help but think that being away Vale is missing so much… of course he can fill he in with everything that is happening with him, but he can't text, not when he is too stubborn.

To think that he is only halfway through it is killing him. Above all those things he has mood changes and he doesn’t know if he will make to the finish line this time.

He slept, uncomfortably, on the couch. He knows he shouldn’t, especially because he has only one position that he can sleep without killing his back (and he misses sleeping on his stomach, he’s been always more comfortable that way, but points to the baby).

Speaking on the baby, the weird sensation of butterflies flying in his stomach became a little stronger, sometimes he thinks of the champagne bottle (that he misses so much) he pops everytime he wins a race… it is the exactly same feeling. It is good, he thinks, but it could be much better.

 

Valentino arrives in the middle of the night, he is tired and all he wants is to sleep. They had a birthday party to Luca the day before and he is getting really old, because he can’t race and party at the same weekend. He misses Marc so he decided to go home and sleep on his bed, beside the man he loves.

That’s why he was surprised to find Marc sleeping on the couch. It is a hot night in Italy, summer is not easy there and he can understand if Marc is getting trouble with his sleep. Having a quicky look at the house, it is the exactly the same way he left on the day they fought. What is Marc doing?

Leaving the tiredness and sleep aside he took a time to look at the young man. He has bags under his eyes, his expression is tired even if he is sleeping and he is bigger than the last time Valentino saw him. A wave of guilt hit him, he did this to Marc, he left and he never called once in those two weeks. The fight was because he was worrying too much about Marc’s health and now he did the opposite… how can he be so selfish? He needs to put Marc first, he is his priority, he needs to respect him and make sure he is comfortable enough to grow a whole human being inside of him, it can’t be easy and he needs all the support Valentino can give.

That’s why he decided to wake him up, it is 4AM and he probably is uncomfortable on the couch, even if it is a good couch.

“Hey, Marc, wake up” he shakes his arm a little to catch his attention. Marc responds with a small moan, probably because of his back. “Let’s go to bed.”

“I can’t” He cries with his eyes still closed, so Vale carries him bridal style to the bedroom, not feeling he tiredness anymore. Marc scent is a little different and makes him more alert.  _ Survival instinct, _ but those things only happen if a pair if bonded… 

When he puts Marc on the bed he opens his eyes and Valentino knows he has to apologise. Again. “I’m sorry, Marc, for bothering you and leaving you.”

Now the Spaniard is fully awake, he didn’t expect another apologise from Valentino, after all he is the one who looked himself in the nursery and never said a word to the older man. “No, Vale, I am sorry. I’m sorry for everything.” he started crying, he only wants to have a proper conversation without breaking. “For kicking you out of the race, for pushing you to talk, for getting pregnant at the worst time possible, for making you take care of me when you have better things to do, for not thinking about your feelings…” 

He wanted to keep going, he has so many things to say, he is sorry about everything he did in the past months, he can’t make a right decision.

When he realizes, Valentino is caressing his face, wiping the tears that keep falling. “You don’t need to be sorry about half of these things, especially for getting pregnant. I should be thanking you, everything that I wanted you are giving to me. I love our baby girl and I love you.”

Marc thinks he is dreaming. Yeah, he is dreaming. He is probably still in that couch because it can’t be real. Is Valentino saying that he loves him? No, he is not. Marc is sure Valentino doesn’t love him anymore, he only loves that he is giving him a daughter. It can’t be real because it is everything that he wished.

“What?”

“I love you, Marc, I will always love you.”

“Oh.”  _ It is true. _ “I love you too, Vale, I never stopped loving you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys doing? I'm sorry for not posting this last weekend, but I was sick :(
> 
> I hope you enjoy this new chapter!  
> *Next chapter will be softer ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: much fluff and sexual content

It is a beautiful afternoon when it happened . 

Marc was watching a good race in the Ranch between Valentino, Alex and the Academy boys. He is already picturing the fighting between his brother and Luca because of an overtake and Valentino was heading to the win.

This past week was perfect. He finally told the three words he was dying to say, ok, he only said it back, but you get it. He feels like he is lighter now that Valentino said that he still loves him. He was always so worried that another fight had finished their love, but it didn’t, after all they are not what they are on track, right? From now on they have to be more responsible, they are going to become parents in 4 months, for god’s sake, they have to be at least civilized beside each other.

But it is better than this. Even if Valentino is way more overprotective, but this time Marc won’t complain, he is happy. They are sharing a bed and the little blanket, just enjoying their moment together before the next race. (That Marc decided to go too, he needs to see the team again and talk to them, he still haven’t heard a word from them since that day he broke the news to them and Puig decided that everything he’s done to them was not worth it.)

His thoughts are interrupted with something different inside of him. He looks at the track and searches for Valentino, but he is training now and won’t look at him because it is dangerous. After a minute and another odd feeling in his belly everything clicked. 

_ The baby is kicking. _

Instantaneously he puts his hands there and when he realized he is crying. Quickly he grabs the flag that he and Vale put there in case something happened while he was training. 

Valentino was expecting something serious, he was very worried when he rushed to his ~he doesn’t know what they are~ Marc. He never completed a lap faster than this one, maybe it is the records of his own circuit, but a thousand things are racing in his mind, not a single of them are good.

“What’s wrong? Do you need an ambulance? No, I should take you to the hospital… what are you feeling? Is the baby ok?”

Marc doesn’t have time to answer, his crying isn’t helping either and Valentino is growing worried every second that passes. When the Spaniard manages to open his mouth he laughs and Vale is confused. 

“I’m fine.” He smiles and grabs Valentino’s hand, taking off the glove, and he is more confused than ever. “We are fine.”

 Marc puts Vale’s hand in his belly, the Italian still didn’t get it. How can he be so smart and at the same time he can’t understand what is going on? “Just wait.”

Valentino stares at Marc with those blue eyes that now the helmet doesn’t hide and Marc loves the sight. “There.”

And Valentino feels it for the first time. Now Marc can share the feeling and the knowing that their daughter is truly really there because she is moving, she is even more real. “Oh.”

And mirroring Marc’s smile, Vale forgot how to speak. “Is it? It’s… Oh my God… Marc? It’s…” And then another kick, almost as if she is sensing what is going on and is trying to reassure her dad that everything is ok.

“Yes, Vale, it’s her.”

In a second the Italian is pressing his lips on Marc’s and as they were tasting the most sweet kiss ever they heard some claps. It is definitely one of the best days of their lives.

  
  
  


After dinner Marc couldn’t keep his hands to himself. It’s been months since he had proper sex and the pregnancy hormones are making him horny since the beginning. And now that Valentino opened his feelings again, the Spaniard can’t see why they can’t take another step in their relationship, after all the older rider already knocked him up…

“Vale” he calls him while climbing on the bed where the Italian is laying and looking at god-knows-what in his cellphone. “I need you to fuck me.”

That Valentino was caught by surprise was an understatement. He put the phone down and look at Marc as if he had said something wrong. “Marc”

But the Spaniard was impatient, he can’t wait any longer or he will die from abstinence. “Please, Vale, I need it” and in a moment of courage, he said it. “And I know you miss me. I know that you miss being inside of me… I remember you saying that you love it, and you know what? I love it too.”

Valentino keeps staring at him and it drives Marc insane. “Stop staring at me and do something, please”

“But…” Of course he misses having sex, after all it’s been almost five months and even if the could, he would never pick some random person to just satisfy him, he loves Marc that much to cheat on him, even if they were not together. “What about the baby?”

“She’s fine, but I’m not, I need you inside of me now.”

After this Valentino gave in, he pressed Marc against the mattress, still carefully because he doesn’t want to hurt him. In less than a minute they were both naked and kissing like there will be no tomorrow. They both missed being together like this, so intimate, they both giving everything and exposing themselves… in those moments they show all their weakness, a thing that neither show when they are racing. It is a special moment, especially because of this, because of the love they share, they created a whole human being that now is resting pressed against her both parents, happy that finally they are happy together again.

Valentino would be happy to just the kissing. It is his favorite thing, after some time they both without breath, needing a moment to compose themselves and while doing so, sharing a look that they reserved just for moments like this, to say ‘I love you’ without saying a word. But Marc wants more, he always does and Vale missed how the other rider is always demanding, always asking for what he wants and always getting it. 

When Valentino tries to put his fingers inside Marc’s mouth because they don’t have lube he is met with a “no foreplay, just do it.” He is confused at first, but when Marc opens his leg and he gets access to his ass, he can see that it is almost like if he is in heat… He is opened up enough to Vale’ cock fit inside of him with the natural lube and now he gets why Marc was so horny and impatient. 

“I got you”

When he slides inside and was met by the familiar heat and tightness, nothing else mattered. It was just the two of them in the world, just their love and their closeness. But as before, Marc wasn’t getting any of the romantic situations Vale loves giving to him and after two gentle thrusts he was demanding “harder” and “faster”, and before giving it to him, Vale smiled because Marc didn’t change at all. 

In the middle of their frantic session, where Marc was having his prostate hit every single thrust, he said what he never thought he would, but in the moment of pleasure and love he was feeling, his inner omega that was taking over him just thought it was the right thing to do. He wants it. “Please…” he moans. “Mark me, claim me, make me yours.”

The plead alongside Marc’s scent drove Vale crazy and his inner alpha almost gave it to him, he almost made the bit that he’s always been so afraid of, but something inside of him thought better and bit the shoulder instead of the neck where there would be no turning back… 

After this, it was quick until both of them reached their orgasms, Marc came untouched first, Valentino followed soon… and as they came back from their high, Valentino repositioned them in bed and they fell asleep in each others arms, where they are supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I loved writing this one, even if I'm bad at writing smut...
> 
> (I reached 64 pages written in this story, it is the same amount that I'll have to write in my book so I can graduate...)


	16. Chapter 16

Marc woke up happier than he could remember. He was in Valentino’s arms, and as much as he loves being there, he still has to go to the bathroom twice as before because someone loves moving inside of him.

He gets up quietly, trying not to wake Valentino up, he succeeds, because he doesn’t know anyone as heavier sleeper than the Italian. After he relieved himself and brushed his teeth, he took a time to look at him in the mirror. The skin seems good,  _ finally _ , and he has multiple hickeys and marks all over his neck and shoulders… His shoulders… He remembers asking,  _ begging _ , Valentino to claim him and he remembers a bit, even if slightly…

So why can't he feel anything different? And that's when he realized that Valentino didn't do it. Ok, he has no idea how this bond thing happens, but he never asked for it before, so maybe it's because now is the time? No, apparently not. But why? Yeah, maybe he took all this 'soulmate' thing so serious, maybe he misinterpreted everything that Valentino said to him… He said 'I love you', didn't he? So why not give it to him when he wants? He can feel the baby move, maybe not liking that he is having bad thoughts, but how can he not?

  
  


Valentino wakes up with a muffled sound in the bathroom and a tightness in his chest. He can't feel Marc in the bed, so he opens his eyes in an instant, sleep completely forget… last night was so good, but now why is Marc crying in the bathroom and not laying beside him like he left him last night? Did he do anything wrong? Did he hurt him? Oh, the baby, is she alright?

With these thoughts in his mind, he ran to the bathroom and found the scene that he was expecting, except that Marc wasn't crying, he was just breathing and his hand holding tightly the sink. It is probably a panic attack, which is no good…

"Hey babe, let's go to bed" he touches Marc's shoulder and the reaction surprised him.

"Don't touch me, leave me alone"

Somehow Valentino still manages to take him to bed. Marc doesn’t know how, but when he lays on his side of the bed he starts crying harder, feeling the warm of his love beside him. After some minutes in silence Valentino talked.

"Tell me, Marc, what's wrong?"

Valentino was really worried. It seems that last night Marc was ok with everything they did, but apparently there's more there.  _ Pregnancy hormones, maybe? _

After some minutes in silence, finally Marc said it and his voice was completely broken. 

"How can I talk to you when you say that you love me but you don't"

Now the Italian is even more confused. "Marc, what is this about? Of course I love you, you are the only person that I want…"

But he is interrupted. "You don't need to lie to me just because I'm pregnant. I can handle the truth. But don't make me ask for it.. god, I begged you, and you gave me nothing. I thought that I could have at least this" he points to the house and Valentino "but it seems I'm not worth anything."

He starts crying and Valentino wants to hold him, instead he lets Marc cry for a while, still trying to process everything that he said… what is he talking about? What he is not worth of?

And then he realises… Fuck, fuck, fuck… they never talked about it. Both too committed with their racing careers, and Marc always so independent that he never thought about bringing the subject, even if he wanted to… After all he is the old one here.

"Oh, Marc…" he goes to the other side of the bed, sit on his knees so he can face Marc to say what he has to say. "Look at me. You are worth everything and everyone that work or lives with you is lucky. I am so lucky and our daughter is lucky to have you as her father. And above all those things you are also the best rider out there, you are not world champion in vain." He smiles, Marc still staring at him with watery and sad eyes. "And this" he caresses Marc neck. "I want to do this right. I want you to be mine, but first I want to ask your parents, I want to take you out on a date, and I want to tell the world…"

"No, Vale…" Marc interrupts, he can't understand what Valentino is saying. Why he wants to ask his parents? Aren't they together for like, five years? Why he wants to be so traditional when they already are expecting a baby?

"Let me finish… I know you may be sad and confused, but think about the consequences if we show up the next race already bonded? There are so many things we need to do first… And I don't want you to be sad, just… talk to me, ok? Always tell me what you want, I promise to do the same.”

Marc is taking back, but he likes the idea of coming out. He knows people will ask him about the father of his baby and he knows some journalist already confronted Vale. He is already fucked up with the team and his chance of getting back on a bike is decreasing with every single thing that he reveals to the world.

“You want this? To tell everybody about us?”

He is smiling now and Vale knows that he accomplished his mission of keeping the Spaniard happy. “I always wanted it”

“Ohhh” and now he gets the hyperactive Marc, the one he likes the most, because he always has so much energy that back then they used to spend riding bikes until Vale was tired and Marc was still jumping around. “We can do this in Misano! It is your home race and is coming soon… and we can talk to my parents after Silverstone!”

Valentino is smiling too. “You want to put me in front of your parents so soon?” He faked a hurt expression.

“I want to be yours as soon as we can… and we also have an appointment with the doctor next week!”

“We have many things to do… so what about start properly our day with breakfast, after all you still have to eat.”

“Only if you make me pancakes.”

  
  


When in Silverstone, Valentino watches Marc talking to people in the paddock, giving interviews and talking about his pregnancy while preparing to come back. He knows that deep down Marc thinks he won’t have his seat, but everybody there knows that despite the block, Honda still needs their rider. The only one that can win championships for them.

They decided to talk to the teams before Misano, especially because Valentino doesn’t want this to interfere the develop of the bike and Marc doesn’t care anymore.

But for the first time in his life the Italian is happy that there will be no race. Because with the rain and Marc using his chest as pillow, while both of them have hands on the belly… their daughter kicking softly and happy. For the first time he is in peace even if he wasn’t in his bike.

Maybe in a couple of weeks he can win and have Marc by his side. For now he is just happy.


	17. Chapter 17

Valentino is nervous. He never thought he would do this. 

He is Valentino Rossi. Nine times world champion. Over 100 victories in MotoGP. One of the most respected alphas in the world. He is an athlete that earns millions with his job. In the past he had all the partners he wished, all for fun, he had omegas, betas and even some alphas too. As the time passed and he got old he knew he would never settle down simple because people wanted him only because of the fame and the money.

But when he met this young man that had the balls to battle with him in his first race ever and was hiding behind heavy block scents to chase his dreams. He fantasizes many times bonding with Marc, making him his. He convinced himself that it would never happen. Marc was a free man, he had his own life, he was winning races and titles and was only fair that he didn’t want to start a family so soon because when Valentino himself was winning he couldn’t think about having this responsibility. Well, he still can’t, after all he is still racing.

It is as some people say, you can’t predict your future. He knew since the beginning that he and Marc were meant to be. Until he met him he never believed in such things as soulmates, but it changed. Of course he never wanted to bother Marc with those things, he let him choose every step of their relationship because he wants Marc to have his freedom, he was already trapped as someone he is not.

And now he finds himself in Marc’s hometown sitting on the couch of Marc’s childhood house, staring at his parents as if his life will change whiting minutes…  _ and it will _ …

Marc is holding his hand. Maybe he already told his parents, he is a family man, he never keeps anything from his little circle, he is very close to them and he was very excited for this moment. He takes a little longer to think about how different this family is from his. His parents lived together only when he was a kid, they never bonded and never got married… then his father found love but his mother hadn’t the same luck. She had Luca with another man, but he also didn’t stay. She raised her two sons as the strong woman she is and Valentino wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world, but sometimes (when he was young and even now) he wishes that he could have this ‘normal’ family. 

But now he only hopes that he can give his daughter this family he always wished he had. He wants to be with her father, marry him and have other kids in the future. And that’s what he should focus because it is why he is here facing Marc’s perfect little family. He only hopes he is right that Julia and Roser will accept their relationship.

“I know I’m not the most traditional person and I will spare you all the cliches that come with these moments, you two already know” he smiles at them. “So… I know that I hurt your son in the past, that I made the same mistake twice of not communicating with him. But from now on I want to make it right, I want to bond with him, to raise our daughter together and make him happy until the day I day. I promise I will take care of him, that I will never make the same mistakes again. So I’m asking your permission to claim Marc as my omega and marry him.”

Marc stares at him instead of waiting for his parents answer, he begged them to accept the proposal of the bonding, but he wasn’t expecting Valentino to propose marriage too. It seems like his parents are having a silent conversation…  _ a thing that comes with the years, my son,  _ his father said to him one day when he asked about these moments. 

He almost loses when his father starts talking, after all he is still the alpha responsible for him and is about to give it away. “We are going to be honest with you, we are not fond of the idea of Marc coming back to you. If we could choose we would never allow him. But he always does what he likes and we can see that he loves you. We never saw him as depressed as he was when you broke up with him and never bothered to talk to him. And then he got pregnant and we thought he was going to face this alone because we thought you were not man enough to face the truth. So when he started to live with you and more, when he asked us to accept the bond, we needed to take a time to think. But he said you wanted to make it right, so we are going to give you a second chance. But if our son show up here again crying because you hurt him again, I'm going to kill you"

  
  


"It went well"

They were back in Italy, the place where everything were about to change in the next week. Marc convinced Valentino to bond the weekend before the race, this way he will have time to recover and will be easier to tell the teams and then the whole world. But what really got Valentino was the talk about  _ "I'm already 23 weeks pregnant, would you like me going out like this unclaimed?" _

_ Of course not. _

So that weekend Valentino let his alpha side take over him. For the first time he didn't show up for their race at the Ranch, he turned off their phone and locked the house. Nothing could bother them.

But for the second time in less than a week he was nervous. What if he does something wrong? And they can’t bond? But Marc is so confident and so happy that this is about to happen that somehow he did this.

So the next morning when he wakes up first he just watches Marc sleep. He is so beautiful like this, he thinks, no worries, just the two of them, together. One of his hands is protecting his everyday-growing belly and the other is loosely on Valentino’s chest. Marc is laying on his side, the only position he can sleep, but he seems to be in peace, pressed against his (now) mate.

Valentino only hopes that this peace will last after they break the news to everybody. Because he knows it won’t be easy, he just wants to have his family, marry and raise their daughter… is it too much to ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to rush this chapter so I could post in time for the weekend... but we will have more in the next chapters, don't worry ;) But I'm sorry it is short :(
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this fic and are not tired of it yet (because we have a long way ahead of us)... anyway, thank you so much for every hit, kudos and comment, it means the world to me, especially in this difficult moment of the Uni, I love you <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The longest chapter! One of my favorites to write, hope you enjoy! Please, don't hesitate in telling me what you are thinking about this fic :) See ya xx

_ Wednesday, 5th September _

"You know you will be a great rider. You will be the best… But at the same time you will be very difficult, I was never the easiest rider on track and your dad is the most fierce rider out there. It is in your blood.”

“Vale, what are you doing?” Each day the baby is becoming stronger, with that Marc is growing uncomfortable, his whole body hurts, he is constantly hungry and he has a hell of sexual appetite. Alongside all those things, her kicks are now stronger and they can see her poking. Marc still thinks it is cute as it doesn’t hurt - yet - and Vale is still surprised everytime it happens. 

Since they mated Valentino vowed to make Marc as happy and comfortable as he can, so the cuddles and massages after the sex are very welcomed, as he is doing right now.

“I’m talking to my daughter.” Another kick. “And she is answering. But I guess I’m a bit anxious.”

"There is nothing to worry about. People will like, maybe not that I'm your partner  because your fans hate me, but because  _ you _ will finally reveal that  _ you _ are going to be father. It's what the world expects from you, isn't it?"

Marc is almost crying and Valentino doesn't know what to do. He is nervous, yes, but he must think about the consequences on Marc too. After today they will no longer be in the bubble they were in the last weeks: doctor appointments, cuddles, sex… But the thing that will change the most is that inside their bubble Valentino treats Marc as the equal person he is, not less, as the world still thinks. And if he is nervous, maybe Marc is the double and it is not good.

"Tell me what you are thinking, Marc"

The Spaniard takes a deep breath. "Are you sure?" 

Valentino nods. He is trying to do the right think this time.

"I already lost my seat after this year. Honda will no longer want me as their rider. The press is being gentle with me out of pity, because when I go to the races I stay with Alex and I know deep down they are dying to ask me why I'm not home with my alpha, but at the same time they all know you are the father. They already asked you, didn't they?" Valentino knows there's no need to answer, Marc knows they did and he knows he never said a word about it. "And they see me as a liar, because I lied to them all these years, I made them think I'm like them but I'm not. And now they will forget about me, they will only ask question to you I won't even have a name, as the others omega that are married with the other riders."

The broken voice and the sobs break Valentino’s heart. He wants to reassure Marc by saying that everything will go back to normal and that people will treat him as the amazing rider and idol he is, but he knows it might not happen and now the only thing he can do is show Marc how much he loves him and will always be by his side.

“If you are not feeling comfortable doing it right now, we can wait.” He tries.

Marc shakes his head. “No, I want to do this, I-I still want to… an-and you deserve to b-break the news, it-it is important to you too.”

“Hey baby.” He pressed a soft kiss on Marc’s lips. “What made you think all those things? You were so confident.”

The young man smiles a little, a sad smile. His voice is stable again. “You were talking to her, and saying things about my races and what I did and I don’t want it to be just a story to tell her before bed… I haven’t thought about it, but I don’t want to lose what I conquered, even if I love what I’m building right now, that is a family with you.”

The Italian returns the sad smile.

“Do you think they, the press, the fans, will only believe in what I’ll say?”

Marc nods.

“So why do you think they will forget about you, if all that I’ll do is talk about you? Marc, you are the love of my life, but you are six times world champion and you will make your return, you’ll see it.”

“Ok, I’ll trust you. For now.”

 

_ Thursday, 6th September _

“I… what?”

The talk with the team turned out to be useless. He went to the circuit with a big black hoodie (not the one with the sponsor, after all he is not receiving anything) not wanting to draw too much attention to his middle that is bigger every race weekend. He doesn’t need the fussing around him, but nothing is the way he wants lately.

He and Valentino decided to arrive separate, thinking that the people around wouldn’t realize something was different. But of course they did, their smell were already different, and especially those who know them notices within a second. Marc’s beloved team wasn’t different. 

One thing that Marc realized was that everybody, really, every single soul he crossed the path to the parking lot till the team hospitality gave him a smile and a nod. Just great.

“Marc, I am so happy you decided to come here.” Puig greeted him with a smile he never saw before.  _ Why is this bastard happy? _ Marc thought… “Here, have a seat.”

The Spaniard rider still didn’t let his guard down. For the first time he was alone with the team manager and it is quite scary in any situation, in his is even worse. “I already received the good news. I must say, I’m surprised, but congratulations.”

Marc forces a smile, _ it is for your own good, damn it _ . “Thank you.”

The baby is kicking unhappy, probably hungry, but it also may be the ambient, Marc himself doesn’t like it either… especially because of the next question, but it is why he came here for, isn’t it? 

“May I know who the alpha is?”

In this moment Marc would kill to have his father or Jose or Santi with him, he doesn’t know how to be polite and his pregnant brain just want to kill his boss.  _ Just control yourself, you are an adult, no hard feelings because he almost called you a slut the last time you revealed something…  _ “Yeah, is Valentino… Valentino Rossi.”

Suddenly his feet became very interesting and he couldn’t look Puig in the eye, fearing his reaction. “Is he the father too?”

Marc nods. “Yes, he is.”

The other man sighs. “Ok, so you have a contract for next year. In february you will be with your team to start working with the bike, but until the end of the season you can’t be here, you will only be allowed in the paddock with your alpha, but we will open an exception for you to race for us. I hope you understand.”

He doesn’t know how he feels. Is the man even allowed to say those things to him? Only allowed in the paddock with the alpha? But he still has his bike, his place with the team (people he loves and he knows love him back - all those gifts for his baby from his mechanics is the proof) and will be able to show the world next year that he can do it. “Yes, I do, thank you.”

And he doesn’t even waits Puig to kick him out, he leaves the moment after the words left his mouth. He doesn’t want to be around the other man, his scent was making him sick and he just wants to be with Valentino right now… But he knows he can’t, the Italian has a very important thing to do now and he needs comfort arms around him when it happens, he doesn’t need to be around people and worst - journalists -  to ask him why he always lies to them. And that’s why he finds himself knocking at Luca Marini’s motorhome. He really needs his brother more than him.

  
  


For Valentino it is easier. Just as Marc said it would be. Everybody congratulated him, not only about the bonding thing but also about the baby. It is always a good thing when an alpha says he is going to have a child, it makes them more respectable and Valentino still doesn’t understand why, even when it is happening to him. 

And Lin Jarvis was happy for him, but a little worried that he is with the “enemy”. Nothing that the team couldn’t handle, after all they have other problems to solve, the bike won’t work alone.

“I’m happy for you, Vale, I really am, but your focus must be the bike. Not only us, but the new team will also need you to develop the new M1. We need you, ok?” Jarvis said. But Valentino can’t promise anything, so he just nods. He doesn’t know how his life will be once she is born, what he’ll do, how Marc will be, so he just nods… his life is changing.

The real challenge is yet to come. The press conference. He is sit in the middle, Maverick and Dani sit by his two sides, Dovi and Franco also there in the dreadful table. 

He waits all the questions. Thankfully all those directed to him are not about his personal life, but about his expectation for his home race, if they’ll have some new things for the bike, about next year’s bike, about his special helmet… But he knows what the last question will be. He looks at the journalist and it is almost like he can read his mind.

Valentino Rossi is now clearly a bonded alpha. Everyone can see it in his eyes. And he knows he will ask about Marc, because he is the one with the mark, and all of them already saw the other rider there. It can’t be a coincidence, they are not dumb. They already know, he just needs to confirm it… and oh, don’t forget about the baby!

He takes a look around the room, hoping that he will find Marc, even if the knows that he will not be there, too afraid of the judgment… judgment that he already had to face alone with the Honda and other people while he is alone. Valentino just wants to know how he is, what Puig said, he wants to be with his omega. But right now he needs to face it, after all that’s what he and Marc said they would do.

“So, I want to make a statement.”

The room went quiet and Valentino feels every eyes on him, his hands wet and shaking. He takes a deep breath.

“As you may know or at least suspect, I’m now bonded. To an amazing man that you all know too well. Unfortunately he can’t be here in this table because he is busy growing a child. And also yes, the baby is mine, but you already knew it.” He winks, trying to bring the good Valentino Rossi that the media and fans love, the teasing and easy going one. It worked, because some people laugh, especially his fellow riders. 

In this moment he remembers the press conference Marc said he was pregnant. Those same journalists were there asking him million questions, and one even asked who the father is. Valentino remembers too well stepping up and trying to defend Marc, and back then they were not together yet. He also remembers once when the same journalist asked him if he was the father, it was funny, especially that he is the one asking now another stupid question.

“When did it happened? And why Marc lied?”

_ God, Marc is always right _ … “I won’t talk about it anymore, it is our personal life and we will only answer question regarding our riding.” This is it.

“Will Marc come back next year?” Is the last thing he hears before Amy ended the press conference. It wasn’t too difficult, but now he only wants to never read or listen or watch anything, too scared of the repercussion. 

He needs to see Marc.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a proper update.
> 
> I will keep going with this because I like it and real life is already shit in MotoGP and in general, I just need to keep myself sane.
> 
> I hope you won't give up on me.
> 
> Thank you for still reading.

The process of bonding, Valentino thinks, is very intimidated. He never saw it happening in his family. His mom first dated an alpha - his father - but they never bonded. Then she dated two betas - one being Luca's father. Then his father married a beta, the one he is still together, and they had Clara, the sister Valentino always wanted.

The only person he ever thought about bonding with was Marc. In the past he always prefered to date betas, but he had some affairs with omegas too… never to the point of even consider it.

But of course Marc is different, he's always been. And, god, they are together for how many years? He can't even remember. The days he spent thinking that Marc didn't love him or didn't love him anymore were the worst in his life… He needs Marc.

But what intimidates him the most is not the process itself. It is the after. 

He remembers Marco and Kate, the reference he ever had in a happy couple in his circle. He remembers when they started dating, how Marco told him about her scent, about how deeply in love he already was. He remembers when Marco was thinking about bonding with her, he wanted it, but he wasn't sure if she was ready. He encouraged him to just talk about his feelings and see what happens. In her next heat they were bonded. But it ended too soon for them. They had so many things to do together, they had a son coming… he promised his friend that he would take care of them, and now he realizes that he is not spending enough time with them.

In the last week he caught himself thinking if Marco had worried about leaving his family, if someday he thought that he was going to die and leave them alone. Valentino himself never thought about dying, not even after his best friend died, but after he knew that he is going to be father, he can’t help but keep thinking about it. He wants to be there to his daughter, he wants to see her born, grow up, fulfill her dreams. But his job is dangerous… and Marc is a rider too…

But now he needs to stop thinking, because he can feel Marc needs him… it is another thing of bonding that he never understood. How can he feel those things? Why he is sure that Marc is not in his motorhome but in Alex’? He can’t put his finger on what changed, but it is almost like he can hear Marc thinking…

Of course he can’t have the peace he wants… when he is about to leave Yamaha hospitality, he is caught by Uccio. “Vale, your fans are waiting for you, you are already five minute later.”

  
  


When he arrived at MarcVDS motorhome he didn’t even need to knock at the door, Marc pulled him inside and instantly clenched against him, the tightest he managed giving his condition, burying his nose in Valentino’s neck. 

“Hey, how it went with Puig?”

Marc sighs, looking up at Vale. “Fine. I have my bike for next year, but I can’t show up here without you.”

“And it’s good, isn’t it?” 

And it’s good for Valentino’s plan. He managed to delay the fans meeting a little, he needed to see Marc. But on his way he had a better idea: why not bring Marc with him? It would be the first time they are going in public really together and Valentino  _ needs _ to show the world  _ his _ omega.

“I don’t know, I don’t feel free anymore… I feel trapped… and don’t get me wrong, I love our life and I’m happy that you chose me, but…”

Valentino knows, he wants him to be free too, but this is their life now, especially until their daughter come to this world.

“Would you like to come with me to the fans meeting? I am already late, actually.”

He smiles, but Marc tighten the hug, tensing even more.

“No, stay with me. And I don’t want to leave, I don’t want everybody to smell me.”

“They can’t smell you.”

And with a third voice in the room they remember they aren’t alone and that they aren’t even in Valentino’s motorhome. Marc looks at his brother with a confused look. “What do you mean?”

Alex only grins. “I - we - already know this since the first time you show up with Valentino. We can’t smell you when you are at the same room as him, even when you don’t have your scent blockers. And don’t look at me like this, mom made me promise not to tell you anything.”

Marc thinks for a second. Maybe this is good… But… “They hate me, I bet they are still sending messages to you saying that you don’t deserve me, that… God, I bet they are saying that I got pregnant on purpose only to bond with you and make you mine.”

As saying this, Marc walks away from Vale and sits on the couch, his face hidden in his hands and Valentino can feel he is almost crying. 

“Hey, no, it is not true. Yes, people may be mean, but it is not true. Trust me when I say I’m with you because I want to, ok? You never made me do anything.” He kisses Marc’s forehead. “Now, let’s go, I can’t wait to sign some autographs and take some pictures.”

“And then can we just go to your motorhome and cuddle?”

“Yes, we can, I will pay you with all the cuddles you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one because I had my examining board and had to work this Sunday, more action in the next chapter (with a spoiler: time skip)!... and as I said before, I hope you won't give up on me (and this story) because of what happened. 
> 
> Thank you again, see ya next weekend xx


	20. Chapter 20

Going to the Asian Tour of the championship is Marc’s favourite part of the season. 

He feels free, he thinks the air there is different. He loves Japan, the fans make him feel welcomed even if the culture is very different from his own. Oh, and there is the fact that he won world championship there. 

He loves to adapt to the time zone. ‘Only when you are young, Marc’, Valentino used to say when they were cuddling in some hotel before the weekend start, the Italian too tired to do anything. 

He loves the feeling of the end of the season, even if after it is over he misses it like hell, but it is a feeling of a job done and those countries have a lot to do with it. And especially this year he was willing to race in a new track, even if in Thailand the most of the fans are Valentino’s. But impressively it was them the most supportive fans about their bonding, some even sending him messages about gifts for the baby, and he really wanted to go, even if he isn’t going to race.

But this season he can’t go. Doctor’s order. 

Right after the race in Aragon, he and Valentino were planning their trip to the marathon of races, mostly because they can’t be away from each other for nearly a month. It is also because of many reasons, they are still trying to figure out the life as a newly bonded couple and they decided to learn this together. Marc being more used to it than Valentino because of their parents.

But the appointment some days before the trip left both of them completely lost.

Of fucking course nothing can be perfect in their lives, they can’t be happy. Marc is sure, they are fated to face every difficulty life can put in the way of a couple. First of all they had to keep their relationship in secret, no one knew Marc was an omega, it was another secret Valentino had to keep. Then they fought over last lap overtaking and lost championship. They made up, but then fought again and Marc thought they would never heal the wounds hard words and unspoken apologies left in them. And then there were a baby in the way...

The baby that revived everything inside of them, the love they feel for each other and the certain that they can face everything together, till the prejudice of the world, because they are invincible.

But some simple words in a normal check up can change everything.

 

_ “What?” _

_ They were still in awe looking at the screen where they can see a tiny shape of a baby moving her arms, looking very happy. They love seeing her in the ultrasound, making it even more real - even if the whole body pain, the complains and the hard kicks can make it very real. _

_ Dr. Mauro now is checking on Marc with a very worrying expression, that Valentino caught. It worried him too because a minute ago he said that she is developing well and is very healthy for the end of the second trimester and beginning of the third. But can she be ok if Marc isn’t? Is something the doctor is not telling them? _

_ Marc looks up at Valentino, that is now ready to punch the doctor. “Calm down, Vale, he just said everything is ok.” He tries to calm him down, but the italian is still facing their doctor like he is some threat. Deep down Valentino knows he is being impulsive, but he can’t help, he feels the need to protect his family. _

_ “Look, come sit here.” He gestures for them to sit in the chair in front of him. _

_ “What’s wrong?” Valentino asks. _

_ “Marc’s blood pressure is too high for my liking. Giving your medical history and you being a male, the probability of you having preeclampsia is very high. Probably you are developing it since the 20th week, but without symptoms.” _

_ The couple is speechless and the doctor gave them a moment to assimilate everything that he said, already having experience with cases like theirs. Marc started crying silent tears and Valentino was the first one to talk. _

_ “And what can we do to prevent it?” _

_ The doctor is glad they asked it and not ran away like some already did. “First of all I need to follow closely every week from now on. Marc, you are already in the final part of this race and we need to be very careful. You must rest which means no travel for you.” _

_ The doctor said other things, but Marc didn’t catch. He was too tired. Now they were able to take everything from him. From now on he must be very careful… that was Dr. Mauro words… but he is being careful… isn’t he? Luckily Valentino asked everything. _

 

“Why aren’t you packing? Your flight is in five hours.”

It was tuesday, a day after the dreadful appointment. Marc only slept after they left the hospital. But Valentino was in the kitchen making some strange soup with no signs of leaving.

“I’m making you lunch”

“Yes, I can see, but you have a race this weekend.”

They didn’t have time to talk about their plans, the plans they made the week before, but it is the logic that Valentino is going without him, because he can’t fucking go.

“I won’t race.”

“What? Are you insane?” Marc never thought such thing would come out of Valentino’s mouth. The man breaths racing, he can’t be away of his bike for too long, he even have a fucking track. 

“No, Marc, I can’t go, I can’t leave you knowing that something can happen, I can’t focus on anything else. My job here is to protect both of you.”

Even if the Italian’s intention was good, it triggered a feeling that was inside of Marc the whole time since the news they received yesterday: the guilty.

“I’m sorry” And then he ran - the fastest he could giving his big belly and swollen feet - to their bedroom, locking the door. Valentino waited some minutes, not wanting to make everything worse. He knows he must be very careful on his acts, not wanting to hurt Marc.

He carefully opens the door with the spare key, facing a sobbing Marc. He quickly climbs on the bed and hugs him, whispering sweet nothing to calm him down. The baby is also restless, so he tries to soothe her too, caressing the belly. After some long minutes he manages to calm both of them. 

Marc turns around to face him. “I’m sorry.”

Vale kisses him sweetly in the forehead. “For what?”

“For not being good enough to our daughter, and maybe hurting her… and for keeping you here, you love racing, you should go.”

“Hey, you are good enough. You are doing amazing. You are giving up on a year of your career that surely you would be champion again to give us the best trophy ever. And it’s not a thing you or me could prevent, we could never know it would happen. What we can do now is take good care of you, because I’m worried about you, she is safe and very healthy inside of you. Preeclampsia can be very hard on you and I can’t lose you. Because I love you and I love what we are building.”

All Marc feels is love around him and he feels safe. “I love you too, Vale. But you want to see me good and happy? Please, race. Be on your bike and win a race for us. It’s what I need to feel complete.”

“Ok. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... why we can't be happy even here?


	21. Chapter 21

Two days later Roser arrived and Marc saw himself trapped between his own mother and his mother-in-law. 

Valentino made sure, before he left, to ask Stefania to be with Marc 24/7 and inform him with everything Marc feels, even if he knows he won’t tell a word. 

The ride to the airport was full of worried glances by the Italian. He wasn’t still sure if going to Thailand - even if he will come back before the race in Japan - was a good idea. But Marc is stubborn and he would make their lives a hell if Valentino decided to “fucking give up of his career to try and make me feel better? You know nothing about me”. It was the last thing he said before they left the car, but Valentino payed with a soft kiss.

“Call me whenever you need, I don’t care about the time.”

“It’s ok, Vale, we are fine.”

“I love you.”

“We love you too.”

  
  


The memories of the last time they saw each other wasn’t enough to ease the odd feeling inside of him. Yes, they’ve been longer time apart, it was not always that they were together in the past… and if he thinks, that’s how they life was before everything happened in Argentina. And he never complained, they spent weeks, even a month apart, but it never happened.

He wonders if it is like this for Valentino too, if he misses him there in Thailand with him. At the same time he doesn’t want to talk for more than an hour. It is already difficult to Valentino adapt to the time zone, his bike isn’t work as he wishes and he doesn’t need Marc complaining. 

 

After being treated like a baby by his mom and mother in law, he knows they know something is not right. He tries to do the normal things, he goes to the gym, watches old races and calls Valentino. 

Even if he a little uncomfortable, he has an amount of peace. It doesn’t last long, because Saturday night, just before bed, he is corner by them. Don’t get him wrong, he loves his mother, he has a special affection with Stefania and he loves having them with him, especially listening to them talking about their boys. He learned some funny things Valentino did when he was young that he surely will tease him with them. He hopes soon the two women will be telling these stories to their granddaughter.

“Baby, we’ve been talking and not only me, but Stef also noticed that you are acting a little off since Valentino left. Are you ok?”

She grabs his hands and draws circles just like she did when he was a child. He looks at her and Stefania. 

“I’m fine.” He lies.

“We know you are not, if you were fine Vale wouldn’t have asked me to stay here with you.” Stefania says. “You are having trouble sleeping, and sometimes you don’t feel well.” Roser nods and Marc just doesn’t know what to say. If he tells the truth he knows they will call Valentino and he has a fucking race to do tomorrow.

“I… something happened to you when you were pregnant?” he asks Stefania back. Maybe she can help him without him telling what he is feeling.

“Marc, you feeling uncomfortable is normal. You have a baby developing inside of you, you are giving up on too much things to do this. But we have a real threat to worry about, high blood pressure can be dangerous if with other symptoms, but I’m sure the doctor explained everything to you.”

He knows she is right. But what can he do? “I’m just scared… I’m scared I’ll hurt her, I don’t know what would happened if I hurt her… and what I read… I’m scared because I don’t want to… I want to be here for her and for Vale and I want to ride my bike again… and I don’t…” He can’t finish because he is sobbing, he can feel two pairs of arms holding him and guiding him to the bedroom. 

 

The next thing he remembers is a hard kick in his bladder, making him wake up immediately. He gets up to go to the bathroom and hears the so familiar noise of the bikes. 

The race is about to start and something clicks inside his brain. He puts a hand in his belly where the baby is kicking. “I can’t believe you woke me up just to see your dad race, you are an addicted, you know that?” 

The thing is: Marc hates watching the races. He is scratching himself to be part of it and he is bloody nervous. Valentino fighting for the last place of the podium with Zarco and the baby kicking like she is in a fight too isn’t helping. 

“Calm down” he says, and he is not sure if it is for the baby or himself as they open the last lap… it seems to last an eternity, but Valentino is  _ finally _ on podium again and if Marc could jump he would.

He only wishes he was there with him, to congratulate him and say how proud he is.  _ That’s why I made him go… _

But then he sees Valentino grabbing his phone, he never does that because he hates this technology and a couple of seconds later his own phone rings. His mom and Stefania look at him and smile.

All the cameras are in the Italian rider, the world expecting to see what he is doing. Marc answers and is greeted by the familiar sound of the parc ferme. For some seconds they don’t say anything, until Vale broke the ‘silence’ saying. “Marc, this one is for you. And our daughter. I love you more than anything in this world.”

Marc is crying, but this time they are tears of joy. “I thought you didn’t like to share these things with the press.” He teases.

“I don’t. But it is a special occasion and I miss you.”

“We are so proud of you, Vale. We love you.”

And Valentino kisses the camera. Marc kisses back.

Maybe everything will be ok. He just needs to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I managed to write a little more than 1k words for this chapter and I don't know how! Now I'm really fucked up at Uni because I have like one month to finish my book and I have so many interviews, so many stories to put on it that I'm going crazy!
> 
> But you always make me feel better. Thank you so much for being still here. Tell me what you think, you can always find me on tumblr too (valesweetdreams.tumblr.com).
> 
> I love you xx


	22. Chapter 22

Marc was nervous. 

He managed to escape his mom’s and Stefania’s watch to wait for Valentino at the airport, but now he kind of regrets it. The flight is already one hour delayed and he is bored. There are a few things to do in an airport. You can watch the planes, you can watch people hugging and kissing their loved ones when they arrive, and in his case you can take photos and give autographs to some people who recognise you.

And he spent the last hour doing this. He can say he is happy, because he expected people to hate him, especially in Italy, but it seems like they don’t mind - after all he still is Marc Marquez and he is now the one the Valentino Rossi chose to spent his life with and have his family. Deep down he doesn’t like to be recognise like this, but it is better than people hating you because you lied to them your whole life…

He is always willing to give attention to his fans, but in his condition he can’t spend more than 10 minutes standing because his feet is like two balls and his back hurt. Since the last couple of weeks the baby loves to kick his bladder and he needs to pee every hour… and not counting on the weight in his belly that makes him lose some balance. 

He feels big and all he needs is his bed, Valentino and some good cuddles. But now the people that wanted to talk to him are all gone, the airport is almost empty and it seems like the flight will never come. He dozes off in the couch and is wake up by the familiar hands that he misses so much. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

Marc opens his eyes and smiles. God, he does miss him. But soon he realizes that now his neck is also hurting, great. “I miss you, I wanted to wait for you, sorry I slept”

“Let’s go home, I’ll carry you.”

  
  


The next day Marc woke up feeling better than he felt in a month. He was in  _ their _ bed, wrapped by Vale’s arm, feeling warm, safe and happy. He couldn’t think about all the worries that hunted him the last week, the fear of doing something wrong and hurting their unborn daughter. Now she is also sleeping and he can have some peace in his insides. Yes, he is happy.

“Buongiorno”

Valentino was looking at Marc. He spent the first hour after he woke up to just admire his amazing mate. His face is a little rounded, his hair is even more softer and his expression is relaxed. It makes Vale a little less worried, the doctor’s words still echoing in his mind.

_ Marc’s blood pressure is too high for my liking.  _

_ Probably you are developing it since the 20th week, but without symptoms _

He blamed himself for not realizing something was wrong sooner. They were so involved in this bonding thing that he never stopped to try and feel what Marc was feeling. It was probably affecting him for weeks and they never talked about it. But now he wants to make everything alright and if Marc is happy and healthy when he is around, so he will be around the whole time.

“Hmm… morning”

Vale laughs, how can Marc be so cute? He really hopes their daughter has his traces, he will be happy if she inherit only his blue eyes… because to him Marc is perfect. And Valentino kisses his softly, but Marc turns it into a make session that is soon followed by “I need you, please, I missed you so much” that the Italian would gladly follow, but he remembers something even more important that they have to do.

Marc is kissing his neck hungrily, moving lower as fast as he can, but Valentino stop him. “What?”

“Babe, I would love to make love to you and spend the rest of our lives here, but we have doctor appointment today, actually we are kind of late already.”

Marc raises his eyebrow, not understanding. “Yeah, but it’s on tuesday afternoon, we still have…”

“Marc, it is tuesday afternoon… we slept for more than 12 hours.”

“Fuck.”

 

Of course they are late. And they are not only late, but Marc has to say it every minute, blaming Valentino for “always being fucking late”. Valentino can’t argue, he knows ‘late’ is his middle name. 

Luckly Dr. Mauro had the next hour free. Already familiar to the process of the ultrasound, Marc quickly moved to the equipment after greeting the doctor, taking his jacket off and laying on the bed.

Valentino sits by his side, already looking very nervous. Dr Mauro smiles at them and puts the cold gel in Marc’s belly. After a few seconds they can hear the heartbeats, a thing that amazes both of them everytime.

“Everything is fine, she is developing very well, no need to worry.”

“What about Marc?” Valentino asks, already knowing that the baby is fine, but as the doctor said last time…

“His blood pressure is under control. Are you feeling any headaches? Do your feet swollen more than normal?”

Marc looks at Valentino as to seek for help to answer. Vale knows he is scared, he is as well. “Sometimes…”

“Well, we need to keep monitoring it, but as long as the blood pressure is normal, no need to worry.”

Marc sighs in relief. Vale does as well, but less dramatic.

As Marc cleans himself, another thing cross his mind. In less than a week Valentino is leaving again, this time for three weeks and he can’t even think about not going with him.

“Hmm.. I have a question… or more like… a request?”

Valentino looks at him almost like knowing what he is going to ask.

“You can ask whatever you want, Marc, it is natural to have doubts.”

Marc nods. “So… the next three weeks Vale will be away and I didn’t feel very well when he left so… can I go with him?”

The doctor thinks for a while before answering. “If you measure your blood pressure and keep me updated, I can’t see why not, especially if you felt ill without your alpha.”

“But who will do this? We will be in three different countries in three weeks, away from home and we don’t know any doctors. Isn’t it safer for Marc to say here? I’m willing not to race to take care of him.” Valentino speaks for the first time and he doesn’t know why he said all those things, maybe he need to let the doctor know that he is taking care of Marc and the baby.

“We can ask the clinica mobile, can’t we?”

“Are you sure?” He is asking more to the doctor than to Marc. “You said last time that he can’t travel.”

“Just precaution, if you monitor everything and he takes care of himself, not put too much effort, he can travel. Also he needs to feel good. As I said, you need to call me too.”

Shit. Valentino know he can’t say no to Marc, especially when he is looking at him with puppy eyes. This is it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you are thinking ;)


	23. Chapter 23

“I’ve been thinking, you never had these weird food desires, did you?” Having time to think despite the whole pregnancy and makeup and bond and a marriage proposal he is going to make, he remembered a think that he suffered with Kate. He had to be the strong presence in half of her pregnancy, so he had a kind of experience in it. But Marc is completely different. He is more independent and sometimes he doesn’t say what he is feeling. That’s why he needs to make sure that yes, Marc never had weird desires, or if he kept it from him not wanting to bother in the middle of the night. He is really stubborn.

“No, I think it’s because I always had an athlete diet and still have. And honestly, my desire is to race, that’s why I made three races after you got me pregnant and I still die to do at least a lap.”

They are in the airplane’s bathroom, Marc having to switch position every half hour because “everything is feeling fucking sore, Vale”. And he really wants to say ‘I told you so’, because 13 hours in a fucking airplane is not want Marc needs, but if he can avoid being yelled in the first class, he will, that’s why he kept his mouth closed and only did what Marc asked.  _ Why I do everything he wants? _

“We should head back to our seats, we will land in less than one hour. And also, people will think we are having sex here.”

Marc eyes him and smirks. “Maybe we can have a quick one, if there’s space for the two of us…”

Vale laughs at the boldness. “You don’t have idea how loud you are, do you?”

“I can’t help if the sex is good…”

 

Valentino knows this is going to be a tough month. He curses his inner alpha for thinking that something might happen to Marc and the baby because he can’t fucking sleep. Why did it never warned him when he gave up and brought Marc with him? 

Anyway, now it is too late. The connection he feels with Marc is getting stronger everyday and Roser said that one day they will be able to feel everything the other is feeling… but right now he just needs to focus on the race. It is already Sunday and as always he had a poor qualifying and needs to do all the work in the race. He is tired and he hadn’t seen Marc since the warm up because he was with Alex.

But he is in this position because the Spaniard wanted him to race, the best he can do is try.

 

Marc knows it is too late to go to the Yamaha garage to wish Valentino good luck as he was caught up talking with Alex’ mechanics. So he walked slowly to the motorhome. It’s difficult not to drawn attention, because he is still the same rider people ask for photos and autographs and are happy to meet and also because he is a rider who’s pregnant. Ok, he is bigger than the last time he has photographed, but he is not  _ that _ big to some people of the press speculate that he is pregnant with twins. Really, he wished he was like Valentino that doesn’t read or see anything the press talk and doesn’t even like social media, but he became bored very easily and his phone is a temptation.

In the middle of his thoughts he is stopped by someone, he is ready to greet the person and pose for the photo, but the voice he heard made his heart stop.

“Hello, Marc, I wanted to talked to you… what are you doing here?”

He doesn’t know what to say. He hoped we would only see the man when he came back, but he never gets what he wants.

“Don’t worry, I’m here with Valentino.” He didn’t greet Puig back, he doesn’t want to talk to him.

“No, no, I was just worried, I thought it was dangerous, especially now, you are what, at 30 weeks?”

Marc wants to roll his eyes, why is he worried? He doesn’t have anything to do with his decision, he can’t forbid him to do a thing that doesn’t affect the team. Actually, he really wants to punch him, but it won’t be good, people are watching and he needs his bike.

“No, it’s fine.”

“Great. Now, I wanted to say sorry about the way we treated you. It is not fair to block your sponsorship, you are still in our team, so it is fair that you use our merchandise and is allowed to be in our garage. And we have some gifts to you and the baby.”

He had forgotten about this sponsorship problem, his father taking care of everything. But now he can’t complain, he has other problems coming right now. He just thanked his boss and promised that after the race he is going there to talk to them.

Because right now he felt the worst pain he ever had. It was almost like a cramp, but worse. He still managed to smile, because he doesn’t need his boss worrying even more about him and - god knows it is the worst thing that could happen - telling Valentino he is not feeling well 10 minutes before the race start.

When he climbed the stairs that lead to the 46 motorhome and entered, he felt relieved. No more cramps and the soft smell of Vale makes him feel good. By now he learned how to watch the race without he being there.

It was halfway through the race when he was shifting position in the couch and he could see Valentino overtaking on the track, he felt it again. It was stronger than the first time, it didn’t hurt per say, but it was uncomfortable. He tried to breath,  _ nothing is happening, it is not because I’m stubborn, it is not because I’m doing something wrong _ .

It stopped, but after some minutes it started again. This time he didn’t hold the tears. He is desperate, he was scared that this time he hurt his daughter, all because he wanted them to have everything, because he didn’t want his pregnancy affecting Valentino too. He can do it, he is strong, he is not useless… but he is scared.

He can’t feel when he grabbed his phone and dialed a number. He is met by Dr Diaz voice, his mother’s doctor and the first one to know about his pregnancy.

“Hello? Marc?”

“I think something is wrong” 

He can’t elaborate, his mind screaming fear.

“What are you feeling, son?” His calm voice, the one he remembers very well from the first time he saw his little brother.

But now Marc is sobbing and he doesn’t know how he could talk. “I-I feel a-a cramp-p it’s so so so str-strong, I do-don’t w-want her to…”

“Does it hurt?” The doctor asks.

“No” 

“Ok, it’s good. It’s just the Braxton Hicks contraction, no need to worry, Marc, it is normal.”

Now he feels like an idiot. He can’t tell what is happening in his own body, he has no idea what he is doing and he feels like crying even more because of it. But then…

“But so soon?”

“Yes, it is normal, it is just your body getting ready to give birth.”

“Ok, thank you dr. Diaz, sorry for calling you so late.”

He is more relieved now that it is just a natural thing, that’s why when he went to congratulate Valentino privately on his fourth place, he decided that it was better not to tell him what happened… after all he really needs that airplane bathroom sex, it will make him feel better, won’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me, finishing this chapter on a Saturday night, it is a miracle.


	24. Chapter 24

Sometimes Valentino thinks he is the only one worrying about what will happen in the future. Marc hadn’t discussed anything with the doctor neither with him. First of all, they still have only half of the nursery ready, and they will only return home in two weeks. Clothes and other things that the baby will need they have plenty, but he still feels that they should go shopping at least one more time, especially because the most of things they have were bought by their mothers, Alex, Luca and some sponsorship things. He loves the turtle themed little shirts with the 46 that he can’t wait to dress their daughter with it.

He also hoped that they could take some classes. He has no idea how to take care of a baby, like really take care… the other children he ever spent some time with he was just the cool uncle or the big brother… none of them were his responsibility. But now he is going to be a father and he will be responsible for half of her education. He needs to be a better man, he thinks.

“I can feel you are thinking too much.”

They are laying on the bed, just enjoying the warmish day in Phillip Island before returning to the hectic life in the paddock. Marc loves these days, he can just relieve his sore body using Valentino as a pillow, and it is perfect. The baby loves too, he can feel her moving lazily and he hadn’t felt the Braxton Hicks since that day in Japan. It’s been a little more than two months since they bonded and he can already sense some feelings through it. He knows it is a two-way street, Vale is feeling the same thing, and he knows he won’t be able to hide the things he is feeling anymore. It is good thing, it means that they bond is strong, they can already feel where the other is, they can feel some other things that is so strange and so fascinate at the same time that neither can describe. The only thing that is missing is these feeling things… he knows because of his parents and he remembers they saying “this mind reading thing is bullshit”. So yeah, the feelings are the only thing missing for them to complete the bond, usually it takes more time, but he can’t tell why they are going so fast.

So now he knows Valentino is overthinking.

“Oh, thank you. But no, I’m just thinking about our lives.”

“Tell me what you are thinking”

“Ok, I think I’m a little scared.” He sighs. “I was never an example, I always did the wrong things out of the track. I was never responsible for anyone… and in a few months we will have a whole new human being to take care of. And then there’s us… we fight, a lot, and it’s all because of me… I don’t want it to affect our daughter’s life,  _ I _ don’t want to affect our daughter’s life negatively. Sometimes I think you deserve someone better to take care of you.”

Marc’s heart broke seeing how insecure Valentino is. The Italian never shows this side of his, he is always strong, always happy, always ready to cheer everyone up. He never asks for help and Marc himself never thought about asking how he is handling everything. Vale needs to take care of them, of course, but he also needs to take care of Vale. 

“No, Vale, you are perfect. I don’t care what you did in the past, you are here now. And I also have no idea what to do… I’m Marc Marquez, remember? I’m the irresponsible one.” He smiles, to see if he can lift the mood… he had no luck. “And yes, Vale, we fight, a lot. But I think it is normal, we were both guilty, but we are together now, aren’t we? And I’m sure we will keep fighting on the track because we both want to win, we just need to learn to leave it there.”

“I’m sorry…” Vale whispers after what seemed like an eternity, but was just a couple of minutes. “I should be the one taking care of you, you have to bear a lot, you don’t need me fussing about what didn’t happen yet.”

Now he decided to straddle the Italian, to keep him in place and also feel the proximity between he and their daughter. “You are a part of my life. You know if you are feeling down I can feel it too? You are my mate, the father of my daughter, I may yell at you and start a fight, but I love you, and I will be by your side forever.”

He wants to say more, but he feels it again. He fall to his side of the bed, trying to take a deep breath. Valentino was scared, he had no idea what was going on, even more when Marc let escape a whimper. 

“What are you feeling? Marc? Are you ok? Is it the baby?”

After a minute it stops, he laughs. Now there is no way to hide it. “It’s just the Braxton Hicks.”

“Just???”

“Yeah, I had it while you were racing Sunday… I called dr. Diaz and he told me it is normal.”

He can feel Valentino is trying not to be mad at him. “And why didn’t you tell me? I fucked you in the airplane and you never thought about telling me?”

“What? I really wanted to try it, and it was great.” Valentino looks at him like he is going to kill him if he doesn’t stop. “Ok, but I’m telling you now…”

“What can I do to help?”

“Just some cuddles?”

“I think I can do it.”

They stay like this for the afternoon, Vale spooning Marc, caressing his belly and sometimes his back. They order room service only to not leave the room. It is calming, especially after the conversation from early. But Valentino needs to ask one more thing.

“You thought about the birth plan?”

Marc took some time to answer, and the Italian thought he wouldn’t. It is difficult to think about those things, but he needs to know, he needs to get ready for the moment.

“No. I think we’ll just wait and see how the things will develop from now on.”

The Spaniard turns around to press a kiss on his mate’s lips.

“Ok, we’ll wait.”

Vale knows he has to respect Marc decision and that wants to wait because he is scared too, but as they are happy, nothing can go wrong, right?


	25. Chapter 25

Somehow Valentino knew it was going to happen. The weekend already started badly. This young rider that he was intrigued by had a very bad crash. It was a dangerous one, and some people there were saying that he probably won't race anymore.

It is bad. Valentino thinks that this Marc Marquez can be a big one. He is still young, but is fearless and the Italian likes these kind of riders.

He just hoped that Marc would recover… the made a mental note to look for the boy once he landed in Europe again, but then it happened.

He saw always Marco as his future. One day he was going to retire, and why not training another rider to take his place? 

But it quickly became more than professional, they became good friends. Marco was always there, he and his girlfriend and Valentino loved to spend time with them. And then he loved to battle with the young man at the track, he really pushed him… when they both won the titles, it was the best year of Valentino's life.

When his own career started to go down, he decided it was the right time to proper training Marco. But he was difficult. He liked to be always aggressive, and Valentino liked it in him, so he decided to just let him learn. Let him win his first championship, and then see that he can use his head too. But he hadn't the time.

Because the place he always loved, the place Marco was world champion, the place he won many races, took it from him.

Sometimes he thinks if he was not there. It's been a while since his friends, especially Mattia, and then Marc, convinced him that it wasn't his fault.

"It was an accident, Vale, it wasn't your fault, you were there, but you didn't mean to, it was just the wrong time, it could have been any of us." 

But still eight years later he thinks about it. And he knows that being sad or regretting things will not bring his friend back. Especially with Marco that was the happiest person he met, he was always smiling, he always saw the good in people.

Being in Sepang is always difficult, especially now that he has to deal with Marc and himself regretting bringing him here knowing that he's already passed the 30 weeks mark. Sepang is always difficult because he wants to be alone, it's been a week since the day, but he still feels numb. He wants to drink his grief away, but he promised himself (and Marco) that he wouldn't do it while his partner was pregnant, he did the same with Kate.

Being in Sepang is always difficult because he knows he can win. But he can't. He keeps thinking that he must win because of his friend. And then he crashed. It is already November, why they hell I'm still affected? He thinks before arriving in the hotel room. 

Marc is sleeping, so he decided to do what he would have done days ago. He called his godson. 

Marco is just like his father, and he is exciting that he is going to have a cousin. And this is it. They talk about the school, what the kid did for the project and "oh, uncle Vale, can I start race next year? Mom said I can! And the baby will be there to watch me!"

Valentino smiles wider, but also he starts crying. He loves seeing the boy excited, and he definitely will help him with the bikes. 

He spent a few minutes like this, sitting on the couch, looking at the picture of his godson, and then turning to one of his best friend. Then he feels two hands on his shoulders.

"Hey, sorry I slept…" Marc sits beside him. "What? Are you hurt? Why are you crying?"

Marc knows how difficult it is for his mate, and he wants to be there for him.

"You know that I almost lost you that day too…" At the beginning Marc didn't know what he was talking about, but then he remembered his crash. "We could've never met, but you were lucky, you are always so lucky, Marc… And then that crash in Mugello… god… I can't lose you too."

Now he is crying to, but this is not about him. "Hey, you are not going to lose me. I'm right here, I won't go anywhere." He hugs Valentino, the tightest he can, considering his belly. 

After some minutes Vale speaks again.

"Marco wanted two things: have a family and be world champion. He loved Kate, but he also loved his bike. He wanted to win a race. I remember that after his last podium he said 'no fucking way I'm going to cut my hair if I win'. And was going to. I could feel it. He was so special, he was the first person I opened my training, he was the first that could actually beat me, and I loved it, because he was my future. He loved to fight on the track, he never hated the Spaniards but they did hate him. And he always smiled through it. They threatened to kill him and he did the pole position. I loved him and I wish he was here to see how the world is, I wish I could see him aging and share all my happiness and sadness with him. It will always be difficult, but I - we - need to keep smiling and living, because that’s what he’ve wanted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't bring myself to do a proper ending in this chapter... 
> 
> This is an extra chapter because today marks eight years without Marco Simoncelli, the first rider I loved.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Flashback to the day they bonded.
> 
> \- Marc is not feeling well on the plane coming home.

Valentino can feel something is wrong. Very wrong. In the last week their bond became even stronger and with the due date approaching, he was also becoming more alert for every move his mate makes. 

He can feel something is off since they arrived in Sepang, but he himself never feels good with the heat and the memories the place brings. But he must have realized that something is wrong the moment Marc said he wanted to watch the race from the hotel. It was Marc who begged and convinced him to leave the comfort of home to travel around three countries in three weeks already in the third semester. 

Now he regrets that he gives everything Marc wants. Always.

But Valentino went there and almost won. He had a bad feeling even if his race and pace were good, he couldn’t focus and he thought it was because the place brings so much painful memories of his late friend. He was feeling so bad that Marc had to comfort him. He was feeling weak and nostalgic, but he couldn’t feel what was really wrong.

  
  


_ Valentino was nervous. That friday they called Dr. Mauro to ask him if they could seal a bond without Marc being on a heat. Thankfully for their plans, pregnancy hormones can trick the body to seal the bond if the alpha is the father. But apparently Marc already knew this... _

_ He was relying on Marc’s confidence. They’ve shared many heats before (clue, they managed to create a hole new human being because of it) and they did had sex after. But nothing was like this. _

_ Now they have to give everything to the other. Because once it is done in a few months they will be only one person. _

_ Marc is excited, he always wanted to have what his parent have. Vale is scared, he has no idea what to do. _

_ Once they closed the bedroom door they give all the control to their alpha and omega side. Only when this happened that Valentino took the control, as he saw it is exactly like any other sex they had, just that in the right moment he has to do this.  _

_ He decided to start like every time, but this time gentle. He lays Marc on the bed and starts kissing him. First on the forehead, then on the cheeks, then he stays a longer time on the lips. _

_ Then he starts striping Marc. First his shirt. Then he kisses his neck, leaving marks that he knows the Spaniard loves. He lower to the nipples, biting… he does something different in the stomach. Now the baby is peacefully sleeping, she is not moving, so he presses soft kisses there. He then takes off the pants and underwear. He barely reached the groin area and Marc was already begging for some  _ real _ action. _

_ Even if his brain was saying ‘just fuck him already’, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. And even with the natural lube, he grabbed the bottle that Marc left on the bed, put a good amount on his fingers. _

_ “Are you ready?” He asks and kisses Marc’ lips again. It seems like he can’t get enough, he’s done it many times before, but it always feels like the first time… he thinks that kissing Marc is his second favorite thing to do. Marc would be offended if it was the first, he always made clear that racing is their first love. _

_ “I was born ready.” _

_ It is natural. Marc is very vocal and Vale loves it. Soon after he pushed the first finger he was begging for the second. The Italian scissors them, hitting the spot everytime. By the time he adds the third, Marc is only saying ‘please’. _

_ He knows what to do next. He wanted to do more foreplay, it is his favorite part of the sex, but right now they have something more important to do… they have the whole weekend to do everything they want on bed. _

_ He pushes himself in without difficulty. Marc is laying on his back, with some pillows propping him up. It is the more comfortable position they found. When he is completely in, he is torn between fucking him hard or making love.  _

_ He opts for the second and it seems that Marc liked it too. They are so caught up in the moment of pure love between them, kissing passionately and swallowing each other moans that Vale almost loses the moment.  _

_ He aims Marc’s neck, licking the gland scents and biting it the right moment when he comes deep inside his now mate. He remembers to lick it again, it is what will seal the bond. _

_ They stay like this for one hour. And locked inside the room until Monday morning. They were happy and it seemed like nothing could bring them down. _

  
  
  


They were already in the plane, flying over the ocean, coming home, when Marc complained for the first time. Vale tried to put him to sleep, but the baby was restless, and he could see her sharp kicks through Marc’s shirt, it wasn’t comfortable… He tried to calm her down, telling her stories about how papa had won his first world championship in his first year and how he fell in love with him even more because of it. But it had no use.

“My head hurts.” Marc almost cries, and Vale knows it is not a good sign. But he has to remain calm, there is no point in freaking out right now and blame himself for putting Marc in this situation, even if the does blame himself.

“Come here”, he guides Marc’s head to his chest, as he his almost laying completely on Valentino. Count on the first class flight that has comfy seats.

Now is the turn to try calm Marc down. Valentino suspects that his blood pressure is high, so if he doesn’t calm down it will only get worse, and they still have six hours to land. He tries to sing some lullaby, but he sucks at it… at least Marc laughs a little and it is a good sign.

After another two hours of Marc alternating between sleepiness and consciousness, that he lets a broken breath. He is sobbing and Valentino doesn’t know what to do.

“Hey, tell me what you are feeling?”

Marc cries and it breaks Vale’s heart. He fears the worst, he can’t lose them, not after everything they went through...

“I don’t know, I’m so tired and I feel something in my chest… It can’t be good, Vale… Please…”

“It is ok, we will land soon, you will be ok.” He kisses his forehead, God, he wishes he can do something, he wishes he can take the pain away… after some moment Marc speaks again, putting a hand around his big belly.

“Just lay here with me.”

Now is Valentino that is almost crying. He put his hand on Marc’s, and both of them feel the now calm movements of their daughter…  _ At least she is ok _ , he thinks. He can’t help but think how much have changed, in eight weeks they will meet her, and now, maybe, it may not happen. Thinking about it and seeing Marc slept again, he talks to the flight attendant.

“Can you please talk to the airport and ask for an ambulance immediately when we land?”

  
  


Everything is a blur when they land. They had priority to leave the airplane because of the emergency, and after hours of pain, Marc couldn’t walk by himself. Valentino didn’t think if someone is watching them, if this will, somehow, leak to the press, he doesn’t care. He only cares about his mate and his daughter, he hopes it is not too late, that the doctors can do something.

Only when he is in the ambulance, going to the hospital, that he allows himself to cry, holding Marc’s hand. He just wants everything to be normal, for them to enjoy this pregnancy without fights like they had in the beginning, without doubts and pain and health problems. 

He doesn’t care about his crash anymore. He just wants his family, safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just bear with me


	27. Chapter 27

Something was off.

He could feel everything but at the same time he couldn’t feel anything.

He was worried. He was worried before, when the doctor said that yes, something was wrong with him. What was it? He was never weak, he is healthy, he is an athlete… but maybe he was too careless, maybe it is this life that will not allow him to have a family… maybe it was all these years hiding who he really is to chase a dream that is hitting him back now… he always denied his nature and now… Or maybe it was the weeks that, despite knowing he was pregnant, he still went out there with his bike. 

Maybe he was careless and maybe demanding Valentino to let him travel with him was not as good as thought it would be… He thought it would make good to him and the baby, to be in a place where they are used to, around people that love them and will keep them safe… he thought they were safe. 

He was wrong. 

He started feeling ill when they arrived in Malaysia. He didn’t say anything, first he knows he is stubborn and he knew they were going home soon, so he had nothing to worry about. But the timing was the worst, as his bond with Valentino became stronger, he could feel the sadness his mate was feeling and he knew he couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

But then it was getting bad. He knows what his problem is and he knows he needs medical help. But it hit badly only in the plane. His head was hurting like hell, the back of his neck was killing him, despite the pain he was sleepy, and scared that if he passes something will happen with his daughter. He can’t let anything happen with her, he need to keep her protected, even from him.

And then there’s Valentino, who he knows is trying to keep calm and not freak out about the situation… he is trying to help and Marc loves him even more. He wants to say sorry, for being stubborn and putting their daughter in danger, he wants to say Valentino doesn’t deserve him, that he deserves someone better to give him a family and make him happy. He only brings pain and fights and he wants it to stop.

He is not feeling it, but one moment he was laying on top of Valentino in the plane and the other he can hear some strange noise that assemble an ambulance and he can feel Vale’s hand on his. He opens his eyes and sees him crying, the sight is the last thing he can remember.

  
  


 “... we managed to stabilize the blood pressure, but we need to keep monitoring him for a couple of weeks here at the hospital and he needs to rest until the birth.”

Valentino can hear Dr. Mauro, but his mind is elsewhere. He spent hours of fear, fear of losing his partner, fear of losing their daughter, fear of losing both… he only pays attention to the hospital thing, so they will need to spend a good time in this hell…

“Thank you, doctor, when will he wake up?”

“Any moment… I will give you privacy, if you need me just call, I’m on call here all night.”

Dr. Mauro left, and all Valentino could hear was two heartbeats, the two heartbeats he loves the most in this world and that he would give his own life if it means they are beating.

Marc opens his eyes slowly as Valentino can tell that the baby also wake up and is now moving visibly. Marc hisses, it is uncomfortable to have another human being playing inside of you. 

But the Italian is relieved that they are both ok, even if it means staying like this until the baby is born.

“Hey” Marc is the first one to break the silence. 

“Hi” Valentino kisses his forehead. “I’m so glad you are ok.”

“I…” The Spaniards tried to sit up and Vale sits in a chair beside the bed. “I’m sorry, this all my fault.”

“Don’t think about it, Marc, the only thing that matter is that both of you are ok now.”

  
  
  


A week after they arrived in Italy and at the hospital, Luca had convinced Valentino to go home three times to take a shower and change clothes, only with the condition that Alex or one of Marc’s parents would be with him. He didn’t want to leave his side.

But the last race of the season is coming the next weekend, and he can’t imagine how to focus or how to catch a plane and leave Marc behind. So it was time to make the call he was supposed to make since Thailand… He is not going to race nor test the bike for the next year.

Thankfully Lin understood and Valentino thought it was too easy. He said that he isn’t going to replace him at the race, but for the test he will call Michael Van der Mark. Valentino likes the guy, he can’t think of anyone better to take care of his bike while he is not available.

But the next day, he was reading a book while Marc was trying to get rid of his boredom by stalking some people on social media, he found out something he really wished he didn’t.

“Vale, look at this.”

It was a bunch of articles and comments about him not going to race because he wanted to stay at the hospital with Marc. They were saying that it is not his place, that he couldn’t let a personal ‘issue’ get in the way of his riding, that he shouldn’t worry about it, that Marc is doing it on purpose to keep a ‘rival’ out of the way…

He grabbed his phone and Marc looked worried at him, he never uses his phone… “What are you doing?” Valentino intertwins their hand and takes a picture.

“I’ll show them that they can’t say these things about us… they don’t know me, they don’t know how this works. I’m not some stupid alpha that leaves his partner and child alone, that doesn’t protect them. They can call me many things, but they can’t say a word about you and our child.”

So he tips on Instagram, alongside the picture

_ As you already know, with a heavy heart, I won’t be racing the last grand prix in Valencia. After winning what I won and living what I lived, the priorities in my life changed. I love racing, and it will be my biggest passion until the day I die, but as you know I have a daughter on the way, and my partner needs me in this difficult moment we are going through. Don’t worry, everything is ok, Marc and our baby are strong and together we will win this. In this moment all I ask you is respect. _

Marc comments an emoji with a heart, and his heart skips a beat when Valentino refers him as his ‘partner’ and not his ‘omega’. 

He is tired, but he knows he is loved, despite everything that happened - and still will happen. 


	28. Chapter 28

Saying Marc is bored is an understatement. 

He hates staying still for a long time and the constant double beep from the heart monitor was driving him insane. He wanted to go home and watch Valentino race, waiting for him to come home.

But everything is like this because he was stubborn and didn’t stay at home. So he’s paying… Besides, he will do anything to keep his daughter safe, even stay at a boring hospital. At least he can hear her heart...

His only fun is his phone and his some crap tv show in italian he always hated. Well, it is not only his phone, he has Valentino’s phone too, sometimes his Instagram is even better than his own. During the weekend he spent hours looking at the messages. Some of them hurt a little, because some people blamed him for Vale missing the race, but the most of them were cute texts wishing them the best and a speed recovery. 

But as he was looking at some pictures, he realized something different. He and Valentino just watched the race together and the Italian fell asleep on the couch… it is weird not seeing Vale there racing, and on top of it he wasn’t there either… but now they have other priorities…

Marc knows himself, he is so intrigued by the picture. It was Dani’s last race and Jorge is going to take his bike. They both finished on the podium, and Marc thought there would be some tension between them, but no, they were smiling at each other and… well, he just wants to know what is going on.

“Vale” And he needs to share it with someone. “Vale.” He calls again, but it seems he is in deep sleep, Marc doesn’t know how he does it, he already begged him to go home at night to get proper sleep, but he refuses. The only one he managed to wake up was the baby, apparently she was very aware of his dad name. “Vale” he tries again, louder, and it seems to work.

“What? Are you feeling ok? There’s something wrong?” He is by his side in a second, and Marc laughs, he didn’t want to scare him.

“Yes, I’m fine. But I’m bored.”

Vale looks at him disapproving. “You scared me, don’t do it again.”

“Yeah, sorry. But I want to show you something.” He hands his phone.

“A podium picture?”

“But it is Dani and Jorge.”

“I can see.”

“Can you see the way they are looking at each other? They are supposed to hate each other, especially now that Jorge is going to take Dani’s place on the team, but they are looking at each other the same way we look at each other.”

Valentino laughs. “Is it?”

“I think we should call them and ask them to come here, I don’t know, say we have something to tell them and I can speak with Dani and you can speak with Jorge and if they are not together yet we can set them on a date!”

There is the Marc Valentino knows, always finding a way to do something even if he is stuck in a hospital bed with high blood pressure and a big bump.

“I’m not sure if it is our business, Marc.”

“Please, let me have some fun.”

  
  


Jorge was the first one to arrive. Valentino took him to the cafeteria. He still doesn’t know why he goes along with Marc plans, he is sure he will end up doing anything Marc asks him to do… He just hopes he won’t do this with his daughter too.

“We were all so scared, you never miss a race, we assumed the worst had happened.”

They were never close friends, sometimes you can even say they are enemies, but Vale is really touched that he thought of them. He thinks that now Jorge and Marc will be teammates, maybe they can put their differences behind, it’s been a long time since they were teammates, they will only fight on track, not for dominance. 

“Well, I was scared too…” he wanted to say more, but he stopped, he is not sure what is the line in their friendship, nor if Jorge wants to hear him talk about his feelings, after all he is here to see Marc, not him.

“Vale, knowing you, you’ve been overloading yourself trying to making sure Marc is ok. But now he is being checked, isn’t he? Relax a little, sharing is good.”

“I just love him, you know? I want to do everything to make sure he is happy, I already hurt him so much… And something I think he is in this position because of me. I got him pregnant and now he is having health problems he never had before… I just want him to be ok, I just want our daughter to be ok.”

He didn’t realized he was crying, it was only when he saw the way Jorge was looking at him that he whipped the tears. The Spanish smiled, he knows.

“I can only imagine how you are feeling right now, but I can tell you I know how it feels to love someone and want to do everything to protect them from the world. And you are doing perfectly, better than me. And Marc is happy, this is what he wants."

This time is Valentino's turn to smile. "Thank you, Jorge. Can I ask you and Dani something?"

Jorge is shocked. "What?"

"A bored Marc is worse than the FBI…"

  
  


Two days later, they were laying together on the hospital bed. Valentino was getting used, it’s been a little over than one week that they are there, he is still worried, but Marc seems to be better. His blood pressure is stable and the baby is healthy. They just had an ultrasound and seeing their baby girl all big and almost ready to meet them is another feeling that neither of them knew existed.

Despite this, Vale doesn’t know how Marc is feeling. He can feel some fear, but at the same time an excitement, he doesn’t want to pry, so he won’t force Marc to share this with him, he has so much going on and as he said to Jorge, he only wants to make Marc happy.

He is sure he will be after the little one is born and both of them will be perfectly fine.

They are just there, listening to one another breaths when they hear a knock on the door. It is Dr Mauro. Valentino gets up to greet the doctor, he has some papers that catches his attention, but he doesn’t ask anything as the doctor greets Marc and do some routine exams.

“Ok, so I have two news for you.”

Marc looks at the doctor and then at Valentino. He is afraid that they will want to do an emergency c-section. Yeah, he has a lot of free time, he did some research and didn’t like at all what he saw. Maybe his brother is right not to trust everything Google say. He think  _ this is it, my baby will be born premature because of me _ . But he knows 35 weeks is not that early… anyway…

“One is that you are clear to go home.” Marc smiles,  _ finally _ .

“But the other is that you need to bed rest until the birth. But I’m sure Valentino will help you with that.”

This time Valentino smiles. Now is the time.

  
  


He drives Marc home, the Spaniard being too excited to finally be able to sleep in his own bed and, the most important, and the thing he doesn’t stop talking about, finish the nursery. They know it is almost ready, but Marc wants to put some other toys and clothes that his team designed for the next season, he is very specific with his line of clothes and he will make sure his daughter will be too. Valentino doesn’t care, he said if they find some baby clothes with his design from the 2000s he wouldn’t mind.

The Italian lets Marc talk about it. He knows it is a way for him to distract himself from all the worries. But he hopes what waits for him at home will definitely distract him.

The ride is not long and soon they found themselves at the door of their home. 

“Marc, can you close your eyes?”

“What?” He asks, but does it either way. It is difficult for him to walk, his belly is bigger than he imagined it could be and he spent the last week laying in a hospital bed, so excuse him if he needs a little help, he deserves it.

So Valentino guides him upstairs to their room. Marc can smell roses, but maybe it is just his imagination. Suddenly he stops, and he can no longer feel Valentino hands around him.

“Ok, you can open your eyes.”

He does. And he can’t believe, he is already crying.

“Marc Marquez Alenta. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Until you arrived in my life I was just a lonely champion with no purpose in this life. With you I truly learned how to live, I learned that my actions hurted the people I love, and I’m still so sorry I hurted you. But I learned from my mistakes. You’re giving me the best thing that I could ever ask, our daughter, and you gave me the privilege of being bonded with you. But there is still another thing I want to do.”

He get on his knees.

“Will you marry me?”


	29. Chapter 29

Marc knows time is running out. 

Now five weeks is nothing comparing to what they lived. He thought that staying at home doing absolutely nothing just waiting for the time she will decided to come out was going to pass painfully slow… but no. It’s been three days since they left the hospital and Valentino proposed but it seems like it’s been only one day.

Valentino decided to go out only to training on the bikes, he never spent more than a few hours on the track, wanting to be beside Marc all the time. While he is alone in the house, Marc likes to lay down with the blanked Vale bought there in the beginning of the pregnancy. 

He thinks about how much they lived since there, it seems like a lifetime has passed. They were still trying to figure out how they were going to make it work, if their fights left wounds that they could heal. They managed to overcome it, and spent some good and peaceful weeks… but as everything in Marc life it can’t be easy. Having to worry about health issues is not how he imagined to spend the last month of his pregnancy. He wanted to prepare his body to come back as soon as possible on the bike, but now he doesn’t even know if he will be able to…

Marc has a few things to worry about, the nursery is ready thanks to Alex and Luca, they are practically living there, but he still wants to buy some others stuff for the baby, so he needs to remember to do it before the next week starts, or it won’t be delivered on time.

Having their brothers there is a good thing, Marc has someone to talk to, and he finds that Luca has no shame, so he shares all the dirty details of their relationship that Alex blushes and asks, politely, Marc to fuck off and mind his own business. It is a good entertainment. 

But it also triggered a fear Marc has since he found out about his health problems: that he won’t make it.

It was after one week, only four left to the big day and three left for the Christmas. The four of them were in the bedroom when Alex and Luca started talking about Christmas. About buying gifts and all the stuff they know Marc loves, he loves a party, especially those that involves family.

“We were thinking about inviting mom and dad here, I’m sure they will want to come either way… what do you think, Marc?”

He wasn’t quit listening, he decided to ignore all the plans they were making because he didn’t want to think about it. Valentino sensed his stress. “Hey, are you ok?”

And the tears he kept at bay the last couple of weeks finally left. In a few seconds he was sobbing in Valentino’s chest, their brothers had no clue of what was happening and they were very worried something was wrong. After about five minutes he could talk.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Fuck, I don’t want to think about tomorrow because… hell, I know I shouldn’t have read those things, but I can’t help but think that I might die and I don’t want to die, I want to make plans about Christmas, but at the same time I don’t… You understand? I just want to wait”

“It’s ok, Marc, nothing will happen to you, we won’t allow, right, Vale?” It was Luca who talked first, after Marc speech Alex was crying too, and everybody nerves were on the edge. Valentino decided to call it a day, to make Marc rest and the other couple calm down too.

  
  


“What about Arizona?”

Valentino thought Marc had fell asleep, the younger man calmed down about a hour ago, but the Italian couldn’t bring himself to relax, in case Marc needed something. He was thinking about what Marc said and he is scared too, he doesn’t want to lose him, not when they still have so much to live, when they have to marry, for god’s sake. But his fiancè voice brought him back to Earth.

“What?”

“I’m thinking about names, we never discussed it.”

He is right, they never talked about baby names. There are months that they know the gender, but Valentino is sure that they never thought about a name because he likes to postpone things and Marc is not different.

“Right… but I don’t want our daughter to be bullied at school…”

“What? You don’t like the name?”

“I do, but not for her…”

“Laura?”

“I don’t know, I like Naomi.”

They went like this for a couple of hours, they never liked the other’s suggestion… it is a hell to give someone a name and you never met this person, how can you give her a name when you don’t know her face?

Until they did agree with one, that not surprising they said together.

“Luna”

They laugh. It is perfect.

“I thought this name because of you.. you have the sun and the moon... and you might not know it, but these two symbols marked my life. I think it suits her.” Marc said.

“And it is moon in both of our languages. We can teach her how to speak Italian and Spanish, but the last one will be on you, I know nothing.”

Marc smiles. Making plans may not be easy for him, but making plans with Valentino is what keeps him going. And if something happen, he knows his daughter will be in good hands with her dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking... we make Marc suffer a lot in this fandom, don't we? So I promise my next multi-chapter fic will not be so rough on Marc...


	30. Chapter 30 (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: mentions of death and blood
> 
> (As I always said - and see the tags - this story has a happy ending, but this chapter is full of angst, take care if you are triggered by any of the subjects)

Everything continues to happen very fast. 

He doesn’t like to complain about the speed, after all this is all his life. It is not cliché to say that he learned how to ride a bike before to learn how to walk. But it was going so damn fast. 

He was feeling better, much better if you ask him. He hates to take medicine, but at least these are to keep his baby safe and he doesn't seem like he is high like those who he takes after a surgery.

He also doesn't get much sleep, the baby is as hyperactive as he is and seems to enjoy the nights and less the mornings, just like Valentino, so it means he gets no sleep during the night and in the mornings his own body doesn't seem to cooperate for him to rest. His mom said it will be worst after the birth, but he is doubting it. At least now, he knows and it is not worried, the doctor said it is normal, she is moving less because of the space… it doesn't stop her to be his daughter…

It is Monday afternoon, it is cold and Valentino is working on something at the nursery. Marc had a hard time getting warm, but now that he feels comfortable he thinks he can take a nap. 

_ Everything feels foggy, he is not sure where he is, but it seems like a motorhome. His motorhome. He gets up. His shoulder feels a little numb and he can't remember if he had that surgery or if he only slept on the injury shoulder. It can't be good either way. _

_ He looks around. He doesn't remember how he got there, maybe he had too much champagne last night. Usually his drunk self sleeps with Valentino, but there's no trace of him in the motorhome. Oh, right… they aren't together anymore.  _

_ Fuck. _

_ He decided to change to the team t-shirt, they will kill him if he shows up without it. When he is closing the door and stepped outside he remembered. He  _ is _ with Valentino, they are bonded now… but when he touches his neck there's nothing there. He also remembers that Valentino proposed, but as the bonding mark, there is no ring in his finger. _

_ But he knows he is forgetting something even more important… He can't put his finger on what it is, so he decides to go to teams hospitality to see if someone can help him remember what the hell he did last night. _

_ But everything is so silent… Paddock life even on Mondays when they have test is frenetic. Where is everybody? _

_ He keeps walking, he enters Yamaha box to look for Valentino but there's nobody there too. He starts to get desperate, but it is nothing compared to what he feels when he remembers that more important thing. _

_ He is pregnant.  _

_ But there's no belly. What happened? _

_ He doesn't remember giving birth. He is sure he would, it is not possible for a person to simply forget it. _

_ Then he hears a voice. And there's no much pain in this voice that he starts crying. It is Valentino's voice.  _

_ His lover voice should make him smile, but he can tell he is in pain. Did their daughter died? And his brain blocked it? And that's why they are not bonded anymore because neither of them could bear the pain? He starts feeling guilty, and puts his hand again on where their mark was. And it is there. What?  _

_ He follows the voice. He needs to now what is happening, it is hurting so much being kept in the dark.  _

_ In the Barcelona's straight, the track he calls home, there's Valentino standing before many people. He can see many riders there, his team, and he thinks everybody is there. So why isn't he? And why is his brother crying? _

_ Then he sees it.  _

_ He sees her. _

_ In Valentino's arm is a tiny figure, so small enveloped in that very first blanked her dad bought to her. He is in love. _

_ He wants to go there and pick her and kiss Valentino and go home with his family. But now he can't move and Valentino is crying. Just now he could understand what he is saying.  _

_ "Marc was a light in this paddock. I know he was a little annoying, after all only he won. And he kept winning and winning and I was sure he was going to beat my records. I never minded, I wanted him to. Because he was so happy that I was happy too." _

_ He is not understanding. He will keep winning because he is still racing, right? _

_ "But what I ask you now is respect. And we must remember him as the champion he was. He made history here. But me, I will not remember him as a rival, I will remember him as my partner and love of my life. And I'm sure me and everyone involved in his life will tell Luna everything we lived with him. Thank you." _

_ Marc feels a big pain in his chest. How could it happen? His biggest fear became true. At least his daughter is alive and well and will have the best life her dad will give her. He reaches Valentino, who is crying and holding their baby as she is the only thing keeping him sane. She probably is. He touches his daughter, she is the most beautiful little thing he ever saw… And then he touches Valentino… _

"Marc… Marc…" 

He wakes up with Valentino's hand on his face, him calling his name and the biggest pain he ever felt. It is the same he felt while listening to Valentino's speech… but now they are home, he is in their bed… He still feels odd and his head is hurting, but as much as…

He pushes the blanket and instead of being relieved that the baby is still there and it means he is alive… he sees blood. And he knows it is not a good thing.

He looks at Valentino that is beside him and the Italian is momentarily freezed. He feels the pain again and there's more blood. He has a considerable pain tolerance, after all he is a rider that keeps crashing and breaking bones. But it is beyond everything he ever felt and he is sure it is also beyond what people told him about giving birth. It is ten times worse than the Braxton Hicks… 

"Vale…"

"I'll call the ambulance"

Valentino leaves the room for a moment and without his presence he feels like falling asleep again. The pain is unbearable and he can't move. After a couple of minutes the Italian returns. He is shaking and Marc feels bad for him, he never wanted to hurt him, he never wants to let him down, he wants to have their perfect little family… But he can't. 

"They will be here soon. Don't worry."

He kisses his forehead. Marc is sweating but he can't feel anything besides the pain and the fear and Valentino's hand on his. There's still so much blood, with each contractions, that he feels much more now, there's more blood.

"Please… Vale… I don't…"

It is so much. He  can't focus anymore. This is it. This is the beginning of the end.

"Shh… It's ok baby, everything will be ok"

Marc can't listen anymore, the last thing he hears is the ambulance, and then he gave up to the place where there is no more pain. 


	31. Chapter 31 (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is here

**2016, after the season**

_ Valentino hates hospitals. To him being in one remembers missed chances, missed races and missed championships. He can still remember the pain it was watching his home race from a hospital bed, seeing your rival win almost like mocking of your face. _

_ He himself went only a few times, but those were enough to build an odd sensation. The worst is when people he loves are there. _

_ This time he know what will happen, Marc has a surgery scheduled to repair his shoulder and asked him to be at the hospital with him… and who is Valentino to deny anything Marc asks him? So he traveled to Barcelona just to spend some hours there waiting for the doctors to finish the surgery and then handle the boy high on the medicine…  _

_ He laughs, he never did this before, he never loved someone that much so he will be sit in an surprising comfortable chair in an hospital in Barcelona, waiting for that someone to wake up. _

_ Marc looks smaller in the hospital bed, with a sling supporting his left shoulder and needles in his right arm. Valentino smiles when he opens his eyes. _

_ “Welcome back sleep beauty” _

_ Marc groans, his eyes not completely open. Now is the time, Valentino thinks, he is still sleepy but won’t stop talking. _

_ “Hmm, I want to sleep.” _

_ Valentino comes closer and presses a kiss in his forehead. “Go to sleep, baby, I’ll be here.” _

_ But then, of course Marc didn’t sleep, well… he did for about fifteen minutes, but then it started. _

_ “My heat will start soon.”  _

_ Valentino is reading a book, too focus to realize the boy was awake. He was caught by surprised with his voice. He wanted to reply, but Marc beat him. _

_ “We can bond… I want to bond with you… and oh… you don’t need to wear condoms because we’ll have babies… I want to have a baby with you, Vale, please.” _

_ He is mumbling, and Valentino wants to laugh, but he can’t play it cool with what Marc is saying. Does he really want it? He wants to bond with him and have a family? No… he is only saying it because he is on medicine. They never talked about it when they were sober, they definitely won’t talk about it now… he doesn’t want to make Marc promise something he will not remember. _

_ “No no no, you can fuck me now, here. Vale, do you think we can make a baby here?” _

_ “Marc... I don’t want to hurt your shoulder. Maybe later.” _

**Now**

The promise of a family was too much for Valentino. The ride in the ambulance was a torture, Marc passed out the moment the ambulance arrived, the only thing he can feel through their bond is pain, he can’t stop crying. He can’t hear what the paramedics are saying, one asked to the driver to drive faster, that he is sure. But his mind was sailing between the pain in present and the memories of the past.

He remembers the day they had sex without protection… fool them to believe nothing would happen. He remembers the day they had the fight, how angry he was, then how broken he was, then how sorry he was to yell at the love of his life. He remembers how he thought he had lost Marc forever. He remembers Dani telling him that he needed to go to the hospital because Marc needed him. He remembers the desperation and how it was half comparing to what he is feeling now.

He remembers discovering that Marc was pregnant and thinking that he found somebody else, and then he remembers all the feelings when Marc said that the baby is his. He remembers asking Marc to live with him, Marc asking him to bond. He remembers the first kick he felt of their daughter, the day they found out they are expecting a baby girl.

He can’t think anymore, it is all too much. He can’t lose them.

He only realized the ambulance stopped when a nurse told him that he couldn’t be there anymore. He doesn’t remember the moment he got off the ambulance nor the moment they entered the hospital.

He feels cold there and just know he saw that he forgot to put some heavy clothes. It is snowing outside. Maybe it is a good day to drink hot chocolate and celebrate life, it is almost Christmas, people are happy, going out to buy gifts and making plans with their family. But he is not.

He is alone in an hospital in the day that was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives. Hours seem have passed when he felt an arm around him, it is his mother in law. And finally he cries. He wraps his arms around Roser, and he doesn’t know if it is to search for comfort or to comfort her, after all it is his son in there…

“I’m sorry.” He can’t help but feel guilty, he played a huge part on it and Marc is fighting for him life because of him.

“Oh, son, there’s nothing to be sorry, he is strong.”

They stay like this for a while, until Dr Mauro stepped in the room. Valentino wiped away the tears and looked at the doctor, he couldn’t read his expression and his heart was beating faster and faster.

“Hello Mrs Marquez… Valentino…” he nods. And then. “Are you ready to meet your daughter?”

He is not relieved, because he can’t put a word in what he is feeling. His daughter is fine and she is here. But… “What about Marc?”

They are heading to another room, the doctor talking while leading them there. “The surgery went well. Marc had an internal hemorrhage, we were able to perform a c-section and the baby is very healthy. We were able to stop the bleeding, but he lost a lot of blood. He is still under the anesthesia, you can see him too, if you want, but we must wait to see when he will wake up, the next 24 hours are critical.”

Valentino is glad, they are both alive. He just hopes for Marc to wake up soon… He knows he is eager to meet their daughter too, he deserves it after giving up on everything for her.

His hands are shaking when they enter the white room. There’s a crib and a nurse making some exams on a tiny figure laying there. The nurse spots them and smiles at the Italian, leaving so that he can meet his daughter.

Valentino can’t believe it. In an yellow baby clothe, there’s the baby he couldn’t way to meet for more than half of the year. He picks her up and places her in his arms, it is natural, like he is meant to do this. 

“Hey there, Luna, welcome to this world. It is me, your dad.” She is exactly like a newborn, her face is red and her eyes are closed. He takes of the little hood that is in her head, she has almost no hair, but he can tell it will be blonde.

“She has Marc’s nose. She is exactly like him when he was little.” Roser said. And Valentino smiles.

“She is perfect.”

Now he needs to see Marc. Just then his family will be complete. “Ok, let’s go see your papa?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to you can find me on tumblr valesweetdreams.tumblr.com


End file.
